Black Butterfly
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: Lenalee is a student with a big secret. Kanda is a detective in training who takes his father's case after he was murdered. What happens when feelings arise where they shouldn't? What happens when the person you love the most turns out to be the one you're supposed to hate the most? What will Kanda choose - to do what's right or follow his heart? Dedicated to: NalSweetheart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lenalee looked out of her window. The rain was tapping against the glass making a loud annoying noise that could make your ears bleed if it became louder. The wind was blowing so loudly making it appear as though it had the power to break all the branches of the trees whenever it pleased. The sounds that powerful force of nature was making could make people believe that there were ghosts howling in the old castle where the student's dorms were. Some of the students were so scared that they couldn't go to sleep. Others just couldn't fall asleep because of the noise the thunders were making. The storm was too strong and noisy for people's liking but of course there was always exceptions and Lenalee was one of them. She loved the rain. She loved the power it possessed to clean up every last bit of worry, sadness or any sort of disorder that existed. That was why the girl loved the rain because it made her forget about the life she had to live and the unfair way she was treated by society.

**Black Butterfly strikes again.**

**B.B. has taken another life.**

**She is a menace and we need to get rid of her.**

**Mass murderer B.B. adds another name to her list.**

And on and on went the list of those headings that made her angry as hell. She hated the unfairness of this world. Hated the fact that only she possessed the power to kill the demons which disguised themselves as humans and since the police couldn't deprive them from the innocent she had to do it and of course she was the one who had to kill them but did she receive any gratitude. No of course she didn't. And the worst fact of all was that she accused of murdering innocent people but that didn't stop her because she had made a promise to someone that she wouldn't stop until she had destroyed them all including the lunatic, the so-called Great Earl, who created them. She knew that she couldn't actually kill him but there was a way to stop him and Lenalee was told how she could do it. She possessed this valuable information and all she needed to do was kill all of his demons or at least enough in order to weaken his power. Only then could she infiltrate his hideout, find the source of his power and destroy it. The Chinese girl didn't know how it looked like but she knew where to look – in the basement of the highest building in town which was The Seventh Sky or TSS for short just like she was famous – BB.

Lenalee sighed as the rain started to slow down its tapping on the window and gradually came to a halt. The girl got up from her chair and smiled as she saw the first rays of sun entered her room through the red curtains. For her the sunrise didn't only mark the start of a new day. It symbolized her survival the fact that she had managed to stay alive for another day and keep secret for another day. The bid star also gave her hope and gave her reason for her heart to beat and for her to continue fighting and killing all of the demons – so that not only she but also other people could see beautiful and breathtaking sunrises like this one.

'Come on Cassandra. Hurry up or else we'll be late!' Lenalee yelled in the hallway the sound echoing and soon disappearing through the stone walls of the castle. The Chinese girl sighed as her patience started leaving her. She loved her roommate but sometimes she just wanted to kill the girl for she was always sleepy in the morning and got up fifteen minutes before their classes started but of course when Cassandra looked at her with her beautiful baby blue eyes Lenalee couldn't hurt her or get angry at her at all. All of her fury would just disappear as fast as it had appeared. Just as the seventeen-year-old girl was ready leave her friend and go to the classroom Cassandra appeared in front of Lenalee her blond hair tied in a ponytail and her uniform was in disarray as always. The blond haired tried to straighten out her skirt but the Chinese girl quickly grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her down the stairs to their first class.

The bell had just rung when Lenalee and Cassandra arrived in the classroom. Their teacher Mr Rockwell decided not to punish them though this was the third time this week they had come to class literally just a second before it started and he was starting to lose his patience. He told them to go to their sits and that is what they did. Lenalee usually sat next to Cassandra but since she got a boyfriend who just happened to have Math with them he wanted to sit next to his girlfriend and that was they did. Though most of the time Lenalee felt forgotten for she was not the prettiest nor the smartest girl in class but that didn't mean that she wasn't special oh she was. Her gift was the most unusual you had ever seen. She could kill akumas or demons as she liked to refer to them just by kicking them with her legs. Of course she needed to rest but she could go for about three or four days and that was it. If she fought more than that she would collapse for sure. This girl knew all her weaknesses and strengths when it came to fighting demons and subjects at school but when her heart was at question the girl had no answer at all. She thought that she would never fall in love but something was going to happen to her very soon, something which was going to change her life completely.

It was another Saturday night of patrolling around town when it was raining heavily but of course a little storm never stopped the demons and that was why Lenalee always had to on alert. She was so jealous of Cassandra for she was now with her boyfriend in his comfy home watching a movie or more like making out. The Chinese girl wanted to be like her friends – popular, smart, beautiful and above all normal. She missed her normal life not that she ever had experienced a lot of it. Her normal life disappeared when her parents were killed by an akuma. She was only seven when it happened and had to be taken to foster care where she spent the next four years. There one night gave her the most unique and dreadful gift she could've ever received.

_Little seven-year-old Lenalee had just been taken to foster care and spent her first night chained to a bed for she had tried to escape and that was the only solution they had found _

_(not that the people there cared about her). When Lenalee had been freed from her chains she managed to escape from the watchful eyes of the head of the foster care. Luckily the headmistress had other matters to attend to than watch over a little girl who was nothing but another bother for her. Lenalee walked down the cold and dark halls of the building barefooted. She was scared as hell for it appeared she had got lost. The Chinese girl tried to calm down but when she heard a voice though not terrifying at all chills ran down and up her spine and her instincts told her to run which of course she did. Lenalee screamed because of the pain when her head hit the wall. She fell to her knees and held her forehead for the impact was too strong and had left an open cut which was not bleeding. A sigh was heard and soon the little girl felt warm energy surround her. Most of the heat was concentrated on her wound as it appeared to be trying to heal it which happened. It was miracle. Her wound had disappeared leaving just a bruise which soon was going to disappear at least that was she hoped._

'_Don't run away,' the voice said, 'I won't hurt you. I can't. All I want to do is help you. You are an extraordinary little girl, Lenalee. You've gone through a lot for such a short time. Your parents were killed by demons which are servants of the Earl. I need you to help rid this world of these menacing creatures.'_

_The girl was confused but something inside her told her to trust the voice._

'_H-how can I h-help you__?__' she managed to say though she stuttered. _

'_I possess a weapon which can kill them but I need someone who is unlike the others to wear it and use it to destroy them. Lenalee we are at war and though you may not understand it now over the years as you grow up I am sure you will. But before you answer me I want you to make a promise that you will use this weapon only in the service of God.'_

_The little girl was even more confused but complied and repeated the voice's words. Soon around her legs appeared a pair of black boots. Then the voices told her that she had to train and gain more strength and improve her stamina over the years which she of course did._

Lenalee smiled remembering the good old days when her parents were still with her when a loud explosion interrupted her travel back in time in her head and concentrated her attention on the alley where the smoke was coming from. The Chinese girl made a few movements with her legs and was soon down in the alleyway where a man was holding a woman by her throat.

_Damn it! I'm too late!_

Though the demon had succeeded and had already put some of its poison into the woman's body Lenalee wasn't going to let it escape. She had made a promise and she was going to keep it. With just few swift movements she was behind the demon and kicked it in the neck making it reveal its true form before exploding. Lenalee had managed to grab the woman and take her to a safe place on one of the roofs of the nearby buildings. She managed to extract the poison from the woman's body but when the lady turned to thank her, her eyes widened and she started to scream signalizing to the nearby police officers that the Black Butterfly was in the neighborhood and was about to kill another innocent. Lenalee growled and muttered you're welcome before disappearing into the darkness of the night as fast as sound.

The officers arrived just as the Black Butterfly disappeared leaving another beautiful blue line in the sky. Yu Kanda saw it for the first time and it was breathtaking. It was so pure and so beautiful. He could not believe that a mass murderer could create something so breathtaking and….and….he'd be damned for thinking of it but it was true – innocent.

Though on the inside he was admiring the perfect blue line which had started to disappear on

the outside he was looked as stoic as ever. His emotionless mask was on and wasn't going to be removed for awhile. His father – the best detective in town – was now in charge of this case though even he had found trouble in his attempts to locate the Black Butterfly let alone catch her. Kanda was studying criminology and needed a few hours to work as an assistant to a detective and who was better than his own father. The twenty-three-year-old looked around and again found nothing left behind. He sighed as he saw his father lose the last bits of his in finding the culprit. Kanda got very angry at this. How could a person escape from a crime scene and not leave clues behind. It was impossible but here the Black Butterfly proved him wrong. How could they catch someone who wasn't even human? The Black Butterfly was a mystery. Thousands of people came every year just so that they could catch a glimpse of her and though it had improved the town's economy it certainly wasn't very appealing to visit or even live in a town where a mass murderer was on the loose. Who would do it? Simple – nobody – and that was why the police had to catch her but what could they do when they had no information whatsoever about her apart from her sex but that information wasn't very helpful. Kanda ran a hand through his hair and glanced up at his father who was checking everywhere but all his attempts and efforts were in vain. He found nothing as always and they had to go home and just think of different theories for her history, her reason for killing, what kind of person she really was and hope that they had guessed something right.

Lenalee woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock ringing. She turned it off and looked around the room. Cassandra had left her a note and a messy half of their room as always.

_Hey Lenalee,_

_I'm gonna spend the weekend with my bf. Don't worry I'm in good hands(if you know what I mean :D )._

_Love ya,_

_Cassandra_

The Chinese girl smiled and sighed wishing she could do it. She was seventeen and hadn't even been touched by a guy literally for she was always busy with studying or training or patrolling or what a surprise – fighting demons. The green-headed teen sat in front of her mirror, grabbed her brush and started to comb her hair trying to lessen the knots in her long green hair but no matter how much she tried she could never fully get rid of them. She then tied her hair into a ponytail, grabbed her headphones and phone and exited her dorm room locking it.

Lenalee had been running for about an hour and stopped near a shop to buy some water but just as she was about to get in when a man who was about 10 centimeters taller than her knocked her down and she hit the ground hard. The girl avoided the urge to rub her butt and instead of playing damsel in distress she got up ready yell at the man for bumping into her and

not even apologizing when she saw that he was already turning the corner. All she could see was his long ponytail swinging from left to right as he walked. The girl growled but decided to forget it and proceed with what she was planning to do before the rude man had knocked her down. Lenalee walked into the shop and bought her water.

After walking for a few minutes she decided to run through the park and while she did someone knocked her to the ground **again.** Lenalee growled and looked up this time shouting 'Watch where you're going!'

The man just chuckled. 'Two times in one day', he stated,' you must really be a klutz.'

Lenalee's eyes fumed with fire and as she was ready to just get up and walk off he saved her the worry leaving without apologizing or offering her help **again. **All she could hear was his chuckling and mocking her until he was lost out of her sight. The girl growled again and ran the rest of the way home with lightning speed which helped decrease her anger.

The rest of the day went by fast. Lenalee had done most of her homework and was ready to go to bed and relax while reading a good book an explosion was heard and she sighed annoyed that she had to waist another Saturday night going after akumas. The Chinese girl changed from her pajamas into her black school uniform as it provided enough freedom for her legs to move however she wanted them to. She then put her butterfly mask on leaving only her eyes free while every other part of her face and body was hidden. She let her hair down and put on her lenses which made her eyes look dark blue and not violet. The Chinese girl then activated her innocence and jumped from her balcony onto the closest building. She started jumping from roof to roof nearing the place where the explosion had come from. It turned out that the demon had decided to take its victim into an old abandoned factory.

_Great…_

Lenalee crashed through the roof making a few pieces of wood fall to the ground around her. She looked around examining the room and since it was too dark to see she had to use her other senses to locate the whereabouts of the akuma. She soon found him hearing movements and attempts of escape at the other end of the room. Lenalee cursed under he breath as she saw how the demon was holding his victim – by the throat as always.

'Hold it! One more move and I'll rip her to shreds!', said the demon with a high-pitched voice which made Lenalee want to cover her ears. The Chinese girl smirked and moving with the speed of sound came between the akuma and his victim tearing them apart. The green-headed teen then a tornado which took the scared person to safety but as she was doing this the demon came up behind her and threw her in the air making her collide with the opposite wall. Lenalee winced in pain but quickly forgot about it as she heard footsteps coming from outside the factory. The girl sucked it all in and with all her remaining energy came from behind the demon and destroyed it ripping its heart with her legs. The akuma exploded making the girl lose her balance and fall to the ground. She touched the place where kidneys were and winced in pain again. She wanted to deactivate her innocence and just walk home but she knew she couldn't do it for the officers had just come in the remains of the factory and saw her. She sighed and created a few small tornados which couldn't possibly hurt them. Her plan worked. They got scared and ran away and she was free to leave which she did.

As Lenalee was jumping from roof to roof she heard sirens coming from police cars which were following her. She looked down and spotted the same man who had knocked her down. He was a detective though he appeared too young to be qualified enough for her case but that wasn't the thing she ought to be worrying right now. She should be thinking how to escape from them not how handsome that arrogant man looked in that old light brown coat. The Chinese girl gathered all her energy into one was tornado. Its aim wasn't to hurt the ones who were chasing her. It was meant for a distraction and it worked. They were too caught up in

avoiding it than to follow her but the supposed detective's keen eyes caught a glimpse of the blue line she had left and managed to follow it to her school.

Lenalee landed near the dormitories and threw all of her belongings apart from her school uniform into the small hideout she had created but she couldn't spend the rest of the night there for she was too tired and all she needed now was a warm bath and a comfy bead. She though she had lost all of the officers but when she bumped into a person as she turning the corner convinced her otherwise. Her eyes widened for a second as she recognized him – the detective. His dark eyes observed her as she got up. Violet met grey. He glared at her and she tried not to back down from his intense gaze but she couldn't do it and soon looked away. He smirked because of his little victory and waited for her to get up.

'What are you doing out here in this late hour?', he questioned.

' I was just um…out for a walk', said she.

His eyes narrowed at her half stuttered response letting her know that he didn't believe her. The man gazed at her violet eyes which had a mix of worry and confusion and what was that fear.

_What could she be afraid of__?_

He then noticed how her cheeks started to burn a rosette color tinting them. He smirked again at the effect he had on all the girls including her though she was by far the most beautiful he had ever seen. Her eyes were mesmerizing. Her hair was a dark green and gave you the need to run your fingers through it to check if it was as soft as it appeared to be. He realized that he was making her feel uncomfortable for he had been staring at her for quite some time now. He averted his eyes to her attire seeing as it had a few holes here and there. His eyes narrowed again as though he was trying to concentrate and make out what they meant. She noticed this and quickly tried to think of a way to make it seem as something normal for her.

'I tripped while I was walking', said she,' I am a klutz after all.' She laughed a bit awkwardly and then it stroked him that he had seen her before - the girl who he had bumped into three times today. He chuckled at the memory and how cute she looked when she was about to rub her rear end thinking what it would be like if he did it sent signals to an area between his hips which he **did not need. **He cleared his throat signaling that he was about to speak. Lenalee looked at him waiting to hear what he was about to say.

'You're the girl I bumped into today, aren't you?', it was more a statement rather than a question. 'I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't in a very good mood.'

Lenalee started giggling seeing how hard it was for him to apologize for such a simple thing. Standing there and watching her laughing at him made his blood boil. She was mocking him. A teenage girl was mocking him. He was furious and decided to teach her a lesson by scaring her. He smirked at her reaction when he told her that the mass murderer – Black Butterfly – had landed in the area of her school.

When Lenalee heard it she thought nothing of it but remembered that for most people just the mentioning of her other name sent chills down their spines and made them scream in horror so that was what she had to do. But what happened next surprised both of them. The detective pushed her against the wall covering her mouth with one of his hands and her head with his other this way taking the impact. Kanda winced when his pure flesh collided with the stone wall which tore his skin making fresh cuts. Lenalee gasped and was ready to bite his arm but decided against doing it.

When the pain had subsided Kanda was ready to speak.

'Don't scream this much. Do you want to draw her attention to us?' His whisper held so much sense in it that she mentally slapped herself. Of course her reaction needn't have been that much full of screams. Lenalee nodded in understanding while he carefully withdrew his hand and when the Chinese girl took a look at his other wounded hand her beautiful violet eyes

widened. Kanda saw the worry and guilt forming in her irises and was curious as to why she was so worried about him when they didn't even know each other's names.

'Come to my room so that I can treat you.'

'What?', he questioned almost out of breath. This cute innocent little girl was inviting him to her room in the middle of the night so that she could treat his wounds. Now that was something you didn't see everyday.

He was ready to decline her offer and even protest when she grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room. He made a mental note that she was quite strong for such a little girl.

Her room was plain. It had white walls, two beds, two desks, two lampshades, and a window with red curtains and a balcony and of course one bathroom. He sat on her bed as she went to the bathroom to search for bandages and something to clean his wound with. She soon came back and poured some of the liquid on a piece of cloth. It made his skin burn and he winced in pain. When Lenalee was finished she leaned down and kissed his wound. Her actions left him gaping but soon in his eyes only surprise could be read as the pain had almost disappeared because of what she had just done. It was something people would call a miracle but he decided to refer to it as a coincidence. His skin still burnt from the sensations her breath ghosting over his open flesh had sent through his whole body. A small blush started forming across his cheeks and made Lenalee giggle. He turned his head away and was ready to leave when her laughter halted and he felt a small hand touch his hot cheek and make him turn around. His hand simultaneously went up and covered hers. His look was full of an emotion she couldn't quite make out. She felt her heart start to beat so fast that it would soon escape from her rib cage. Where he was touching her was on fire. Through her whole body were sent electrifying shots. She was surprised of what he could do to her with just one touch and wanted to know what was going through his head.

_Probably what he's feeling can't even come close to what's happening to me right now._

Little did she know that he was feeling the same way she was.

After a few minutes spent in the same position in full silence Lenalee decided that it was time for her to bandage him. She withdrew her hand and Kanda did the same quite reluctantly and was now disappointed that the warmth from her hand was gone. Her fingers ghosted over his skin as she carefully wrapped the bandages around the knuckles of his hand. When she was done she smiled at her work and that didn't go unnoticed by Kanda.

'What do you want to do when you grow up?'

His question caught her off guard but she decided to tell him the truth.

' I am not quite sure yet. Perhaps become a doctor as I like helping people and I want to save lives.'

He chuckled already knowing that would be her answer. She became angry.

'What's so funny?'

'The fact that you're so predictable.' he managed to answer between his fits of laughter as her cheeks became a color which could rival even the redness of tomatoes because of her anger. When Lenalee analyzed everything in her head she smiled and mentally congratulated him on being able to read her so well but was also relieved that he thought she was predictable. Then it hit her that they didn't even know one another's names.

'Um… this question might sound really stupid but…what is your name so that I won't have to call Mister Detective every time I want to ask you something.'

He smiled and couldn't avert his eyes away from her for she looked extremely cute when she asked him question and wasn't able to hide her shyness.

'Kanda. Yu Kanda. And may I ask what's yours.'

'Lenalee', said she while extending her hand to shake his,' pleased to meet you.'

He gladly took her hand and shook and refused to withdraw it until another blush made its way to her cheeks. He smirked but when he glanced at his clock and saw that it was already 1 p.m. he knew he had to go. He got up from her bed and didn't miss the disappointment in her look when their eyes met probably for the last time. She followed him to the door and opened it for him. He then turned around and then caught her off guard again as he made his way inside again and grabbed something from her desk showing it to her. It was his wallet which she didn't even know how it had wounded up there. He then exited her room muttering good night in the process. Lenalee bid him goodbye and wished him a good night again. The Chinese girl then went to her bed and lied down. She noticed that the curtains weren't closed so she had to get up and close them. She did that while moaning and was surprised at what she saw. On her desk lay a yellow sticky note with a phone number on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kanda locked the door and leaned against it rubbing his temples. He mentally slapped himself over and over again. He didn't know what had possessed him to give her his number without her even asking him. Hell he had just met her and had been already attracted to her. This girl was something else but he just couldn't quite figure out what it was that distinguished her from all the rest. She was beautiful and had very exotic traits – dark green hair, mesmerizing violet eyes and porcelain skin. He sighed as he remembered how easily he could get under her skin. Kanda chuckled when an image of an angry Lenalee popped up into his head. No matter why she blushed – embarrassed or angry – she looked cute almost like a little child. Then it hit him. That was what she was – a child. She was probably at least five or six years younger than him. He cursed under his breath for being so blind. What if she thought he was a pedophile for giving her his number? What if she was only fifteen or worse even younger? Kanda didn't know what to think any more and tried to calm himself down by breathing in and out over and over again but it didn't work. He was still worried, couldn't quite comprehend what was going on. The detective sighed for the umpteenth time that night and decided to go bed and tried to get some decent sleep but of course that didn't happen for he spent the remaining time of the night worrying about what the consequences of his action might be.

Three days passed and there had been no sign of the Black Butterfly and no calls from the girl who had been occupying his mind every single second he was awake. Kanda rubbed his temples because he was starting to get a headache and remembered that he had been invited by one of his colleagues to watch her practice dancing ballet. The twenty-three-year-old decided that it'd be better if he went than to think about Lenalee for a **fourth **night.

When Kanda entered the theatre he saw only one ballerina and it was the woman who had invited him to watch her but he couldn't remember her name not because he was bad at remembering people's name but he just wasn't interest in her but she wouldn't get it. The fact that he wasn't attracted to her wasn't because she ugly or something like that. She was actually quite beautiful and had a wonderful body but she had nothing unusual about herself. He had known her for just a few days and already knew her full autobiography for she just couldn't keep anything hidden from her colleagues. Kanda was well aware of the fact that such people existed but had never met one 'till a few days ago.

The woman was startled when the bid wooden doors of the theatre opened and closed with a thump that she lost her balance and was about to fall when Kanda grabbed her. She looked at him with her boring brown eyes and smiled thanking him. He just nodded and started conversing with her about various things but when it came to personal stuff like family, childhood or similar things he avoided them while she talked on and on. It wasn't enough that he knew her biography now he knew a lot of details about her folks, grandparents, cousins and other relatives he couldn't quite remember.

His headache was starting to worsen when the enormous doors opened and closed again directing all both Kanda's and his companions attentions to the centre of the theatre where was stranding none other than Lenalee. Kanda's mouth dropped to the floor but he managed to recollect himself. He was ready to get up and greet her and introduce her to his colleague

whose name was Jasmine but the quite talkative ballerina bit him to it. He was then surprised again by the way the two interacted. They hugged each other and talked for quite some time forgetting he was even there. After the teacher, Mr Nana, called them Lenalee noticed his presence. She blushed and mouthed something he couldn't understand but when Jasmine told him that Lenalee had been the best ballerina before she quit made him think of the brown-headed woman beside him useful for once. His attention then was directed to the frightened beauty before him. She took a deep breath and then started moving to the rhythm of the music. Her movements were quite precise to changes of the tone. When she spun she did it perfectly. When she jumped in the air she looked as though she was flying. That was what she reminded him – a bird. A beautiful free and innocent creature that looked so easily to be broken and yet had determination in her eyes and together with grace she also demonstrated strength whenever she moved. She danced in perfect sync with the music and when it ended it left him with the want of more which of course he wasn't going to get for she was soon gone to the changing rooms. When she was completely out of sight Kanda let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding during her whole performance. He then thanked the brown-headed dancer for the invitation and fid her goodbye as he excited the theatre and started to wait for Lenalee.

Lenalee changed from her sweaty clothes into clean ones – a white long-sleeved shirt and denim skirt which went to her mid thigh. The girl then grabbed her bag and exited the theatre but stopped immediately when her eyes met with piercing dark ones who had flames of anger shining in them. She gulped but didn't back away. When she reached him she looked up for he was at least ten centimeters taller than her.

' I am sorry I didn't call I was just surprised that someone like you would do such a thing. I mean I am only seventeen plus I am no at all that special. I was scared and confused is all. I am sorry, Kanda.'

Every word she spoke was like music to his ears but when she underestimated herself he became even angrier. But when her breath ghosted his neck and when he thought how easy it was just to bend down and capture her lips with his all his fury disappeared. His eyes softened and without even thinking his hand brushed a few loose strands from her forehead.

' You're right.', he said and that made Lenalee's heart sink. What if he thought she was plain and boring? Had he given her his number because of her boldness or worse out of pity? But his next actions and words made even her mind go mute. His hand rested on her cheek sending making it burn but damn it felt so good when she could feel his skin against hers. He then bent down until his lips brushed her ear.

'You're not just special. You're breathtaking.' he whispered sending shivers up and down her spine. He then moved his head a bit so that his eyes could look at her violet depths where only pure happiness could be read. He smiled which made the corners of her lips turn upward. He was ready to lean down and kiss her when Jasmine's voice made him freeze. He quickly stepped away from Lenalee leaving her confused and a bit hurt. He saw it but it was too late to explain now for Jasmine had already pecked his cheek signaling to the girl before them that he 'already had plans' which was a big lie but what could the poor Chinese girl do other than just smile, say goodbye and leave them be which was what she did. Kanda tried to escape from Jasmine's grasp but just couldn't. It turned out that the years of practicing ballet had made her quite strong enough so that if you wanted to get rid of her you had to hurt her but the Japanese detective wasn't going to that. He just waited for Lenalee to disappear from his sight and for Jasmine to let go. He then shot her with one of his famous death glares scared everyone but to his surprise had little effect on her though she did appear very frightened. When he made sure that Jasmine hadn't made any assumptions that he was attracted to her in any way Kanda crossed the street and went home.

It was another boring Thursday for Kanda. He went to work and watched how his father solved minor cases and had no new information about the Black Butterfly who had been very quiet the passed few days. The Japanese detective sighed as he looked at his watch which read 6p.m. when suddenly his stomach growled and everyone's attention in the office was turned to him making the poor guy blush for he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast which was nine hours ago. Apparently being a detective-in-training as everyone called him had no pluses only minuses and one of the them was filling out reports so that he could 'the feeling of it' and not have a single bite the whole day. He glared at the empty space in the room but that was enough to get half the people in the room to leave. Kanda smirked when no one but his father was left. The older man scolded his son but that had little to no effect in changing his attitude. Then he sighed and told Kanda that it was time to go home when the Japanese detective's phone rang. His father stared at the ringing device with curiosity as to who might be calling his son when Kanda saw that it was an unknown ID but decided to answer. When he said hello and asked who it was his heart almost skipped a bit when a gentle girl's voice answered.

_It's Lenalee. Am I disturbing you__?_

**No, no. It's fine I can talk. **Suddenly his stomach growled again so loud that even Lenalee could hear it and that made her giggle and Kanda blush with embarrassment and anger but when he heard her sweet voice over the line all of it subsided (as always).

_Looks like I've called just in time. I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight if you're not busy. Think of it as an apology for being so freaked out at first when I got your number and not calling you for so long. _

His heart almost melted when he heard her invite him to dinner. He wanted to act extremely uncharacteristically and scream yes like a little girl and for the billionth time thought what kind of effect she had on him but resolved to his usual calm indifferent answer.

**There's no need to apologize. I'm not busy at all. I've just finished my boring so-called job and I'm really hungry. So my answer is yes.**

Lenalee felt the urge to jump around out of joy but managed to suppress it. But it wasn't a surprise or anything new that she was extremely happy whenever she got to see him after their first encounter at her school. She smiled at the memory of his hand in hers and the way he playfully teased her. Though it did make her angry, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. And of course she remembered the how handsome he looked especially under the moonlight. His skin looked pale but his fringe cast a shadow upon his eyes making him appear mysterious. His dark eyes looked distant and cold but there was also some light in them and though little it could be seen if you looked at his dark orbs carefully. She sighed when she hung up after agreeing to meet him at Dragon's Cave after an hour. Then she hit her forehead and remembered that she had nothing to wear. Luckily her roommate had a lot of dresses and she found the perfect one. Then she applied some make-up on, grabbed her purse and left her dorm room locking the door in the process.

Kanda glanced again at the glass door where Lenalee was supposed to come from but still there was no sign of her. It was ten minutes passed their arranged time and he was becoming impatient. He was about to look at those damn glass doors for the hundredth time that evening when his eyes met with violet orbs. His eyes widened when he saw how beautiful she looked (not that she wasn't beautiful no matter what she wore). Lenalee was dressed in a dark violet long-sleeved dress which hugged every curve of her body and yet it still flew loosely from her waist to where it ended which was just above her knees. It fit her perfectly and matched her eyes and the color of her skin in other words – perfect choice. She wore black high heels which added about 5 centimeters to her height. Her purse was black as well but had a small violet ribbon on its right end. She had put on light pink lip-gloss and above her eyes she had put on some light purple …..( I don't know how it's called in English - the thing girl put above their eyes. I hope you can understand me. I'm really sorry about that.). Lenalee had let her hair down and had curled it. Said with just a few words – she looked amazing and had surprised Kanda in a very good way.

He now knew that she was interested in him or else why would she have gone through all the trouble of dressing up or even calling him or inviting him to dinner for that matter. He smiled when she sat in front of him. She greeted him and flashed him with one of her cute smiles which indicated that she was a bit nervous or embarrassed he couldn't understand her completely **yet. **Lenalee looked at the menu while he continued to study her hoping that she wouldn't notice but it turned out that her eyes were as keen as his were and she didn't miss it though her attention had been focused on the waiter who had come to take their order.

' I would like a glass of water and a Vegetarian pizza, please?',asked Lenalee. When the waiter looked at Kanda who had no idea what he'd want the Chinese girl said that he'd have the same as hers. When the waiter was gone she sighed and said that she hoped he didn't mind having the same as hers while scratching her forehead a bit. He answered that he didn't while chuckling. This made Lenalee blush.

'What's so funny, Kanda?', she asked.

'Nothing. You just looked quite adorable when you were doing that thing with your hair.'

Lenalee mouthed an o and then blushed for being called adorable by such a handsome man. He smirked and soon the glasses of water came. Then Lenalee asked how his job was going.

' Not very good actually', he started,' We have nothing about the Black Butterfly and though she may have landed near your school there's no way that'd be enough to let my father and his people investigate or ask questions.'

Lenalee put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment. Then it hit her something and smirked. Though this was going to endanger her secret she wanted to help him and was going to do it.

'Do you have a map where you've marked her recent attacks?'

Kanda's eyes narrowed for a second but decided to do as she asked him for he was actually quite desperate. So that was why he gave Lenalee his pocketed map of the town where he had marked all the Black Butterfly's attacks. The Chinese girl grabbed a pencil and before he could protest she drew a few lines and gave the piece of paper back to him smirking as realization hit Kanda. He looked at her with widened eyes and thanked her over and over again as they ate their pizzas and asked her how she had come up with it while she answered that she had seen it in a film and decided that it was worth a try and it turned out to be true. He did feel embarrassed for being so blind but didn't let her notice it.

The rest of their night went very well. They talked and laughed. They both found the other interesting funny and charming. Kanda thought of Lenalee quite witty though she was very young while she thought of him as a bit cold and reserved at times but also very handsome and very good at coming up with the right comebacks which always made her shut up and that was a very hard thing to do.

Now they were walking along a path in the park which was lit up by the silver light of the moon. The beautiful light made every tree look breathtaking and somewhat magical for it was close to winter and all of the trees were "naked" and all their leaves had fallen creating an ocean of different bright colors. Lenalee smiled as she gazed at the incredible view above their heads. Kanda smiled as well looking at two beautiful things. A small blush creped up her cheeks as she noticed the way he looked at her. It showed her that he not only cared about her but also wanted to protect her and get to know her though they had been talking about different topics of which none were concerned with their past, family, friends, childhood or anything even more personal. She sighed as a red leaf fell just before her. The Chinese girl bent down and picked it up. She played with it in her hand as she observed the small piece of once a beautiful tree. The green-headed teen sighed as she threw it behind her and thought about the fact that Kanda wanted to get to know her. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about all the lies she had to tell him in order to keep her secrets. It was a bad idea to call him but how could she resist when a handsome man had given her his number and wanted to be at the least friends with her.

Suddenly she felt something warm brush away a tear that had escaped from her eyes. She jumped a bit startled by the sudden warmth which was now missed for it had been lost too quickly. She brushed away her tears turning away from him but her head was soon turned around by his warm hand on her cheek again.

'Hey', he started stroking her cheek in the process,' what's wrong?'

Lenalee looked at him and sighed smiling a sad smile which made his eyes narrow in disappointment for her losing the true happiness which she had been feeling a few seconds before. He hated seeing her sad and even more with a tear-stained face.

'I'm fine I just…remembered that when I was young my parents used to take me to this park and play with me and my brother.' she answered though not telling him the whole truth.

'That sounds like a happy memory. Why did it make you cry?', he asked his hand never leaving her cheek. In fact now he had to hold her face with both of his hands to prevent her from turning her head away again. Lenalee smiled sadly again remembering that day.

' It was just a regular Sunday in December. Sunday was the only day my parents were free and that was when they could take us here…

_It hadn't snowed at all tough Christmas was just around the corner. Lenalee and her brother were playing hide and seek while their parents were sitting at a bench gazing into each other's eyes and cuddling in each other's arms. They were the perfect example of what a happy marriage should be and what it could provide – happy parents who were successful at their jobs and could afford a big house and support their two children. They were the perfect family. Neither Lenalee nor her brother knew what sadness was until that fateful night. It had got late and her father had to get up early in the morning so that way why they had to hurry back home. Just as they were passing through an alleyway someone appeared out of nowhere and pointed a gun at them asking her parents to give them all of their valuable possessions or else he was going to kill them. Of course they had to comply or else they were going to lose their lives. Her parents gave him their wallets, her father – his watch, her mother – her wedding rings and jewels but when it came to her and Komui they didn't want to give the man anything. Because of their refusal the man got extremely angry and shot with his gun poiting at her brother but her father took it. Then the thief became so furious for missing his target that he decided to shoot at the youngest meaning Lenalee who was only six back then but her mother got in front of her just in time and saved her life giving hers up in the process. That night was the most awful for the both of them for they became orphans and soon turned out that the man hadn't been caught._

…He escaped and got away with it while my brother and I lost our whole childhood for a few minutes in a freezing December night.'

He looked no knowing what to say. They were now sitting at a bench her looking at the cement while he stared at her his eyes full of sorrow and concern and anger that the evil man hadn't been arrested for committing such an awful crime. Then Lenalee looked at him and smiled while tears poured out of her eyes.

' Do you know what the saddest part was?' , she asked but he just stared at her unable to answer ,' The saddest part was that the snow which we both had been so looking forward to started to rain just after that damn thief was out of sight and we were left crying.'

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her and somehow that gave her the courage to pour all of her emotions out – the anger at not only the man but also at herself for being so stupid and not complying; the fear of being useless and unable to do anything to stop him; the sadness and pain of losing her parents; the emptiness which then came; the sorrow of not only her parents' death but also for the fact of losing her brother because they were separated. He was taken immediately while she was kept in foster care for a few months after that. Everything came out and somehow for the first time she felt relieved after crying her heart out in front of a man who she still barely knew.

Soon after that they went to her school. After he had made sure that she was completely ok Kanda stroked her cheek again leaving his hand to linger there and decided to do something which was very inappropriate for him – he bent his head down and kissed her forehead gently but slowly making butterflies spin in her stomach and a blush to start make its way across her already reddened from all the crying face. He then gazed at her eyes and said:

'Good night.'

She smiled and after giving him a peck on the cheek answered:

'Good night and thanks.'

He gave her a puzzled look and asked her for what.

'For everything.' she answered while smiling and taking a last look at him before closing the girl's dormitories' main door. Kanda waited until she was out of sight before he started walking to his home with a sincere smile on his face. Little did he know that very soon all of his world would shatter into a million pieces and only one person would be able to help him get through the hardest moment of his entire life…?

**Special thanks to:**

ankhesenamun2

insert a username

And You Wonder Why I Do This

V (Guest) – I hope I do continue with the good work. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to read this story and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it which is a lot.

Also special thanks to everyone who have taken their time to read this story. If I've taken a lot of time to update please accept my sincerest apologies but I want you to

know that I have my reasons ( I'm learning a new language – German). I will try to update more frequently but I am not making any promises.

Finally I want to wish all of you a great summer filled with memorable moments. Goodbye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Lenalee smiled as she locked her door and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change into her pajamas. When she got out of there she almost didn't dodge a flying pillow. The Chinese girl got angry and grabbed her own aiming at Cassandra and succeeding. Her best friend fell to the floor with the soft thing on her head. They were both giggling as Lenalee helped her up. They then hugged each other.

'Where have you been, Cassandra? I thought your note said you were only going to be gone for a weekend not for an entire week.'

'Well….yeah it did but my boyfriend and I got carried away and then he invited me to go on holiday with him and his parents. How could I say no to that?'

Lenalee put a finger to her chin thinking for a moment and then smirking asked,' did you do anything his parents wouldn't approve of?'

Cassandra blushed but unlike Lenalee she could better deal with those things and soon managed to overcome it. The Chinese girl just smirked and then it was her turn to be embarrassed when her friend asked her, 'who's the hot guy that made you get dressed like **that****?****'**

A rosette color made its way across her cheeks and Lenalee couldn't find the right words with which she could form an answer. When Cassandra asked if it was the older guy who had just walked her home Lenalee just nodded thankful for her friend's observation skills.

The rest of the night was spent in talking. Lenalee listened to Cassandra's stories of her boyfriend's parents and his adventures. The Chinese girl loved the way her best friend's eyes lit up every time she talked about him noting that she was completely and inevitably in love. Though that feeling was scary even to people who knew about it and were adults it was still an amazing emotion which if you experienced then you were the luckiest person alive in Lenalee's eyes for she had never experienced love of any kind. She had forgotten her parents a long time ago and had erased the memory of having a brother from her mind and the pain it came with it. She thought she had overcome it until what happened this night proved her wrong. But the girl decided not to dwell on it as she continued to listen to her friend and focus her attention elsewhere.

It was another cloudy autumn day. The wind was blowing Lenalee's two pigtails from left to right as the girl ran in the park. She had been running for quite awhile and now wanted to take a break. The girl found a clearing where there were no trees. It was just a beautiful grass field where the sun's rays were shining making it look as though it was glowing. The Chinese girl used to love this place but now only sad memories flooded her mind and she shook her while closing her eyes trying to erase them from her mind.

Suddenly her eyes widened when she saw who else was there besides her. The girl ran up to the person and greeted him. The person grunted but didn't lift his head up. Lenalee crossed her arms across her chest as she sighed.

"What happened that made you to be in such a foul mood?"

"Nothing." He replied making the girl fume with anger but then she decided to let it go. She brainstormed herself thinking what she could've done to make him so angry at her and then it hit her.

"You didn't have to show them my theory you know?" She said and that did the trick. His head shot up to meet her eyes. He glared at her for awhile but then rested his head on his knees again as he sighed for the hundredth time that day.

"I do. And I'm not angry at you. Well, not anymore. It's just…This was the first time I dared to present to my father one of my ideas or more like any theory which is related to a case he has taken over and…it was awful. He yelled at me and humiliated me. I had never seen him

so angry before. He threatened to "fire" me from the case if I ever did that again. His only argument was that there was no way one school girl could hide so well from the police and be such a skilled killer." He said the last sentence through gritted teeth obviously remembering the awful argument both of them must've had. Lenalee sighed feeling partially guilty though she knew very well that it was all true. She knew what her aim was and told Kanda just part of it claiming it as just a "theory" when only she knew that it was nothing but the truth. The Chinese girl sat beside the detective and rested her head on his shoulder directing his attention to her. She didn't look at him but decided to tell him her plan just call it a theory hoping it would all come clear and maybe even manage to give him any clues and solid arguments which could pass his father's test but it was worth a try.

"Think of the places she has hit so far and will probably keep hitting in the future."

Kanda thought for a moment and immediately it hit him.

"Earl Corporations." It was more a statement rather than a full answer but then again he was a man of few words and wanted to keep it that way though sometimes he made exceptions for the girl who was now looking at the distance.

"Have you ever thought of her reason to kill people and why exactly near Earl Corporations?"

Kanda shook his head having never thought of that himself.

"Maybe the Black Butterfly wants to take revenge on the so-called Earl for what he has done."

Her words made Kanda stare at Lenalee as though she had just grown a second head. The Japanese detective fought the urge to snort at her stupid theory. Killers like the Black Butterfly who have killed so many people from homeless to famous businessmen were psychopaths that needed to be stopped. He rubbed his temples and managed to regain his normal emotionless mask. He looked at her and shook his head signalling that he didn't believe in her theory. The Chinese girl smiled and brushed a few strands of his ruffled hair away from his face. Then she withdrew her hand.

"Did my crazy theories made you feel any better?" She asked and he was surprised by the effect they had because it was true. Then the corners of his lips slightly turned upward and he stroked her cheek and let his hand linger there. He loved the way her soft skin felt under his rougher hand. He loved the way she would always blush not used to being treated this way. At that moment with her all his anger, gloominess and humiliation disappeared and were replaced with happiness. Nothing else but pure and utter happiness brought to him by the only creature in the world so far besides his father who could understand him at least a little.

Lenalee rested her head on his shoulder again and he rested his head on hers careful not to make her feel uncomfortable. The girl smiled as she felt a little weight on her head.

They stayed like that for awhile everyone in their own mind but both felt a very strong connection towards the other.

Though they liked the position they were in, the both of them knew they had to go back and do their regular everyday routine. So that was why they soon parted but this time Kanda had enough courage to kiss her on the cheeks and then on the nose driving her crazy by the way his hot lips caressed her soft skin. Her skin was on fire at all the places he had touched with his lips. This man was starting to drive her really crazy because he knew all the buttons he needed to push in order to do it. Of course she questioned herself whether he was oblivious to the effect he had on her but then again he was a detective and a good one by that so he had to know. She was just thankful that she hadn't blown her cover by the way she talked to him on matters concerning the Black Butterfly. Only two people knew that secret and she was planning on keeping it that way.

Lenalee soon got to the dormitories. When she opened the door to her room she stumbled backwards and eventually fell to the floor with a hysterically laughing Cassandra in her arms. The Chinese giggled at her best friend's reaction to another one of her boyfriend's messages but when the blond-headed teen looked up Lenalee noticed that her eyes were red from crying and immediately hugged her. Only then did the other teen let all her tears fall and all the emotion she had been keeping inside her finally burst out into an hour full of sobs. Though crying was necessary when your boyfriend who you really cared about and maybe even loved broke up with you with a text message.

When Cassandra settled down Lenalee managed to get the phone from her and read the message aloud.

_Hey Cass…sorry babe but I met someone else. It's over._

Lenalee almost fumed with anger and nearly exploded. This was undoubtedly the dumbest and stupid excuse of a break-up message she had ever read (not that she had read a lot). The Chinese wanted to call her best friend's boyfriend all kinds of different names but she didn't do it not wanting to deepen the girl's pain and let her eyes get even redder if that was possible. Instead Lenalee went to her friend and squeezed her. That helped a bit and after that the next few hours were spent not in crying and comforting but in laughing at stupid romantic comedies and offending her Cassandra's ex with everything they could think of.

Everything was great and Cassandra felt a lot better when suddenly Lenalee felt a strong surge of pain shoot through her entire body and fell to the floor clutching everything her hands could find. Cassandra was horrified knowing what it meant. She stood frozen in one place waiting for her friend's eyes to open and her body to stop twisting from side to side trying desperately to stop the pain.

After a few moments Lenalee's eyes shot open and she breathed heavily as little bids of sweat formed on her forehead while others rolled down her face. Cassandra was immediately by her side holding her hand and looking into the violet eyed girl with expectation.

"It's strong. Extremely strong."

Cassandra's eyes widened. She knew that Lenalee could sense all the demons and the stronger they were the stronger their effect on her body would be. This time it was very strong and quite long which meant that the demon was at least a level two or maybe even stronger. The blond-headed girl sighed in relief as Lenalee started breathing normally but fear shadowed her beautiful eyes as she saw the Chinese girl leave the room. Cassandra knew what was going to happen – there was going to be a fight and police for sure – but she wasn't sure of the outcome of all of this. She remembered the last time Lenalee fought a level three whose name she couldn't remember and couldn't walk for days after that. Cassandra followed with a worried gaze as Lenalee walked through the school campus and lost her out of sight. The girl sighed and prayed her friend to be all right after all of this was over.

Lenalee quickly put on her mask and cape and activated her innocence. She jumped from roof to roof and finally reached an abandoned building which was a bit awkward. A demon had never been in an old building which was about to come down before so that meant only one thing – it was a trap. Lenalee narrowed her eyes and quickly located where the akuma was. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. It was gigantic and had the body of a human who was four meters high. It was wearing an armor which appeared to be of steel and it had long claws through which dripped a few drops of black toxic poison. The demon's eyes were red and terrifying. The Chinese girl thought she could see the people's souls he had killed in them. She swallowed hard thinking how strong that thing could be. The girl accelerated her speed and was near the akuma after mere seconds. Her enemy turned around to face her and smirked as bombs around the poor girl started exploding splashing everything around her with poison. The girl was caught off guard and the wave of smoke and power from the blow made her hit one of the walls and clouded her sight. She tried to stand up but her throat was soon grabbed by the demon his claws digging into her soft skin dragging blood out. The girl winced in pain and tried to break free but the akuma only smirked as he successfully maneuvered around the room avoiding her fast kicks while still holding her by the throat. He smirked and when he thought that he had caused the girl enough pain and had dragged enough blood out to weaken her he threw against one of the walls making Lenalee hit it with her back. The poor teen fell to the floor wincing in the pain and grabbing her back where fresh wounds were probably forming. She looked around and then smirked at the demon. The akuma curiously stared at her thinking that she had either lost her mind or she was a masochist when he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be shining dust probably from her innocence. It was around the room forming a circle around the demon trapping him in the process. Then the girl managed to get up and with a few swift kicks and successful dodges of the demon's attack she was now the one on control but it all soon slipped as a man got into the room.

_**Previously**_

Kanda and his father were at the police station as an explosion came from one of the oldest building in town. Both of them smirked knowing who was there. They quickly grabbed their coats and got into a police car and drove to the soon-to-be crime scene followed by a few other police cars.

When they arrived at the scene they were met by a disordered and screaming crowd. The police had to take everyone to safety for the building was burning. Kanda and his father started helping the police but they soon heard a scream coming from the burning building and had to go and check it out because there might've been someone in trouble.

Indeed there was someone there trapped by a fallen piece of the upped floor preventing him

from moving his right leg. Kanda and his father glanced at each other and knew that only one of them could go but no sooner could the younger say anything than the older had already started making his way to the highest floor. Kanda glared for a second at his father's retrieving form but soon put his anger aside and proceeded to help the man in danger. He managed to move the wood aside surprised by his strength and lifter the man up letting him wrap his arm around Kanda's shoulders. The Japanese detective kept the injured man's balance and helped him down. There he took him to an ambulance and quickly returned to the building determined to help his father arrest the criminal.

Kanda's father managed to reach the highest floor but there was some of the fire caused pieces of the roof to fall down making the detective jump in order to get into the room in time. There was only a small hole left through which not all could be seen.

_**Back to the present situation**_

Lenalee was horrified as the demon saw the man. The Chinese girl immediately recognized him as Kanda's father for the resemblance he had with his son. She saw the fear in the detective's face when his met with the demon's. She knew what he had expected to see and knew how much he was scared but she still begged for him to move as the now smirking enemy had devised a new plan. Lenalee immediately understood who his next victim would be and made a promise to one in particular that she would not allow that to happen. That was why she jumped and spinning quickly around created a tornado which came between the demon and the man shielding the innocent one. The girl then started to kick the demon making a few cuts here and there and smirked as her plan of distraction had worked but the akuma had soon caught on to it and after a few dodges of her attacks sent her flying to one of the walls. The Chinese girl managed to recover in time and quickly appeared in front of the demon taking the attack. The enemy ripped her cape and part of her uniform apart creating a deep cut on the girl's back. Lenalee screamed as sharp claws tore her skin wide open and ripped the pure flesh. She felt the demon's poison shoot through her body and her eyes widened knowing what that meant but was grateful for the fact that it was she who had taken the blow not the detective. She then managed to gather her remaining strength and created a tornado which sent the demon flying to a wall. The girl then appeared in front of its fallen form and was ready to destroy it when the man shot her. She fell to her knees clutching her thigh. The Chinese girl winced in pain as she took the bullet out and her eyes widened when she heard footsteps outside. The girl quickly turned around and to her horror the demon had managed to make its way through her while she was being occupied with her newly formed wound and was holding Kanda's father by his throat. Lenalee growled and moaned when she pushed herself to her limit accelerating her speed and tearing the demon's armor into pieces as her innocence did its magic again but the girl hadn't made the best choice for parts of the akuma scattered around the room and one of its poisoned claws ripped through the detective's body making him scream in pain. Lenalee's eyes widened as she saw the wall blocking the exit being moved and the man before her turning into dust and fading away. The Chinese girl heard and watched in agony as Kanda came in view. He ran to his father and clutched onto what was left which was close to nothing. The girl wanted to run to him and comfort him but she knew she couldn't do it. She was well aware of who she was right now and understood the situation she was in. For Kanda she was now more than just a mass murdered, a criminal he had to put behind bars; she was now the one who had taken his most precious person away from him; she was the one who had killed his father though that was only in his eyes but he could never know the truth and she couldn't blame him. With a lot of pain she proceeded to exit through the window but she soon heard a few steps and a gun being shot. A bullet came

through her skin tearing open yet another wound. It was on her left hand just above the elbow and it wasn't deep. It didn't hurt as much as the fact that she knew who had done it. The girl flew off jumping from roof to roof not caring that she might be making a trail with her blood. All Lenalee wanted to do know was to run away and never come back. She knew that there were going to be casualties but she never knew that the person she had grown close to, the one she had opened her heart to, now hated her and was probably going to until justice was served.

That was why Lenalee flew away leaving Kanda all alone in that ruined room with only dust of his father's body left.

**Special thanks to: **

** 97**

Yippee9877

Vampirefreak4eterity

**I am extremely sorry for updating this late. I guess that I'm quite busy though it's summer BUT don't worry I have a lot of ideas for this story and I'm going to write them soon. Just so you know there would be a time around the first few days of August during which I won't be able to update (I'm going on vacation). So I want to thank everyone who had followed, put this story into their Favorite's list and reviewed and of course to all you readers. I wish everyone a great weekend and I hope you've enjoyed this story. Sayonara for now.**

**P.S you can follow me on twitter if you want. There I'll be posting when I will update my stories and post new ones and this is a way you can get to know me better if you want to, of course. **

**My Twitter name: QueenofRhymes1 **

**My name there is Nicole Kalamber. I think you can find me easily. Just type : QueenofRhymes1 or Nicole Kalamber and my profile would probably show up.**

**For now Auf Wiedersehen. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Lenalee jumped from rooftop to rooftop practically flying rather than touching the tops of the buildings though her legs were hurting and were begging her to stop but she wouldn't. She couldn't do it for she feared that the police were on her tail and that this time they actually had a chance to catch her. The Chinese girl stopped a few blocks away from her school and slid into one of the tunnels she had found out during one of her escapes from the police officers. The girl ran even faster after she had disposed of her cape and mask which were soaked with blood. She didn't stop until she reached the door to her room. The green-headed teen rapidly unlocked the door and shut it behind her locking it. She leaned against the wooden door for comfort and stability but ended up slipping down until she fell to her knees and began crying. She knew that she hadn't done it but that akuma made it look that way and now Kanda hated her. Of course, he didn't know who was behind the mask but what if he found out and worst of all he had shot her! She now had two bruises and a scar on her back which were going to disappear after a few days which meant no seeing Kanda but how could she avoid it when she knew he needed her now more than ever?

Suddenly something struck her. She didn't know what they were. They were certainly a lot more than just mere acquaintances but were they more than friends? She knew he had given her his number but they had never actually kissed unless kisses on the cheek counted as romantic. She knew she would treasure these moments forever since he was the second person from the opposite sex who had grabbed her attention. Then she remembered the first person who had made her feel special; who had called her beautiful; who was her first kiss and the first one to break her heart. Daniel. His name played in her mind over and over again and soon his image came to view even though it all happened two or three years ago.

_Lenalee had just fought a level two demon and had nearly lost the fight so that was why she had decided to train even harder and that was why she had picked up another class which was going to teach her how to be gracious and to keep her balance when she fought. Even though it sounded stupid she had joined dance classes. It was hard for her at first but then she started to get the hang of it and then one day she met him. He had been sent in this class to help as a punishment for not entering class again. His blue eyes were shining with determination yet there seemed to be a tad of coldness in them when he looked at her. Lenalee got scared when he glared but as she swallowed she kept his gaze which had probably caught his attention. _

_Pretty soon they became pretty close which was half due to do the fact that Lenalee was awful at spinning and standing on her tiptoes and not shaking when she did that so he had to hold her hand or watch out for her not to fall on her face. She got to know him and he her but he always seemed distant and sometimes he was even cold as ice which after he regretted. Lenalee was the only who he had opened up to and soon thanks to her good influence on him he stopped skipping classes and even got his grades up. In return for the tutoring sessions he helped her practice after school hours were over. Since he was the son of one of the richest men in the country he had learnt ballroom dancing and some of the classical ballet elements like the slow yet alluring movements of the woman's body when she span around were not very foreign to him though he couldn't say he was an expert._

_One day when Lenalee was trying to stay in the same position with her right hand above her head, her left in front of her chest and her right leg in the air while only a left one left to keep her balance he came. His incredible blond hair shone under the sun. The powerful star made it look like golden silk which made you want to run your fingers through it. His blue eyes _

_were not cold they were even dare she say it warm. He walked to her and when he smirked she lost all her balance feeling embarrassed for being caught staring at him so that was why he had to catch her. She fell into his arms and he picked her up bridal style quite easily. He looked into her eyes. Piercing blue met innocent violet and immediately a blush crept up little Lenalee's cheeks. He smirked again and that was when she got kissed for the first time. _

_He bent down and captured her lips with his. There were no tongues or teeth. The kiss was perfectly innocent yet there was something in it. It was a slow and soft yet tantalizing and it made Lenalee want more. It sent shivers down her spine and made her extremely happy but yet it broke her heart because the way he kissed her normally meant that one was leaving the other. Such a slow and filled with so much emotion kiss was very rare for teenagers who were barely fifteen - a kiss that held happiness, care for the other and sadness. It was their first and last one for Daniel was going to leave the city with his father and never come back again. Lenalee knew that it was going to happen but she had just hoped it was going to be later rather than this soon but in life you meet and separate with a lot of people so that was why she let only a few tears escape from her eyes and run down her cheeks as they parted. He cupped her cheek and brushed the salty liquid with his thumb. He smiled as he gazed into her violet orbs making her blush. The Chinese girl knew that he was going to leave though he hadn't told her yet so that was why she decided it was time to tell him the truth. She thought she could trust him enough to share with him her biggest secret – biggest mistake in her entire life so far. _

"_Daniel, I have to tell you something before you leave tomorrow." She started looking him in the eyes. He nodded as a sign for her to continue. "Remember one day when there was a strange creature in the park that started attacking everyone and I lost you in the crowd__?__" He nodded again. She took a deep breath and went on. _

"_I didn't really get lost I…I went back to fight it."_

_His eyes widened and the disbelief in his blue orbs was enough to let her know that he didn't believe her but she had started so she might as well finish it._

" _I could do it and…still can because I have the power to do it. Daniel, what I'm trying to say is that… I am the Black Butterfly." _

_He looked at her terrified because now he had put all the pieces together – why she didn't have much time to go out and was sometimes absent from class and why she constantly disappeared without warning and why she trained so many sports and wanted to do everything correctly. Lenalee was incredible but this secret was too much for him and instead of thinking of her as a hero since he actually had seen a demon he decided to believe the big lie that she was a mass murderer. Though he wanted to run away and tell the police who she was something inside him told him otherwise. He knew that something was off about that whole demon stuff and the strange but dangerous creature at the park and the so-called Black Butterfly but just didn't want to get involved in it so that was why he said what he said and did what he did._

"_I-I'm not gonna tell anyone but I can't believe the fact that such an innocent and kind girl like you can be a famous murderer. I'm sorry Lenalee but this secret is just too much."_

_That stabbed Lenalee in the heart hard. It was painful to know that he didn't believe her and_

_was afraid of her but she was thankful that he wasn't going to tell her secret to anybody. It was funny but she somehow trusted him for he had always told her the truth since she knew him and that was enough a reason for her. She sighed and got up from the grass where he had laid her down a few minutes ago. He hugged her and she hugged him back. _

_The next day he went away and never came back but he would always be her first kiss and the only person except Cassandra who knew her secret. _

Lenalee smiled as tears trickled down her skin. She brushed them away. She knew that what she felt for Kanda was a lot different than her relationship with Daniel but still there was again the same problem – the Black Butterfly – her biggest secret. She touched the place he had shot her hatred obvious in his actions. The Chinese girl was surprised when she started crying and soon she was sobbing and her body started shaking because she couldn't hold it in anymore. The fact that he hated her and wanted her behind bars or even dead broke her heart into a million pieces though she didn't even know why. She had only met him a few weeks ago and now knew that she cared deeply about him and the fact that he hated a part of her was really painful. Her body couldn't take anymore and started shaking even more while she put all the agony and pain into her sobs and her muffled voice. She cried and cried. Her face became even redder and her temperature rose. She had a very high temperature by the time she had calmed down. Somehow the girl managed to get to the bathroom and take a shower almost falling to the floor a few times. Her face was pale and had a crimson red line across its cheeks. Her eyes were puffy from all the tears and her beautiful violet orbs which normally held so much joy were now empty. She had poured all her emotion out but now had a fever and needed to rest so that was why she put on her pajamas and went to bed after drinking a few pills which were supposed to help in bringing her temperature down. She fell asleep rather quickly even though it was already 1 a.m.

To say Kanda was devastated would be an understatement. He felt empty, sad, yet angry. The only person he loved was gone and the worst part was that he wasn't even the target. The Japanese detective hit the wall of his father's apartment until blood started to fall to the carpet coloring it in crimson as was Kanda's heart. The worst part was that he couldn't cry. Inside he was screaming; on the inside he was as emotionless as ever; inside he was tearing apart and wanted to get rid of all these conflicting emotions but couldn't even voice the need to become at least a bit relieved out. His world had gone blank the minute he saw his father's body turn into dust and be blown away by the wind. He felt crushed. The sorrows, fury, thirst for revenge were all battling for dominance inside him and neither were weak. Every single one of the three was strong and feeling all of them at once was exhausting. Kanda wanted to cry but couldn't; wanted to sleep but his mind wouldn't let him; wanted to talk to someone but there wasn't anyone he trusted enough to pour his heart out except… Only one person was left who he could make an exception of but it was way past midnight and he wasn't sure if it was alright. He was just a teenage girl who had lost her parents long ago and probably knew what he was going through and could help him but he still wasn't sure whether it was right to burden her with all these emotions which were sure to come out if she was beside him. He needed her right now and before his stubbornness; ego or commons sense could make him think otherwise he had dialed her number.

The vibrating of something above her head woke Lenalee up at three o'clock in the morning. She easily got up though she had a headache from all the crying she had gone through and

looked at the caller's ID. Her body went rigid when she saw that it was Kanda.

Suddenly guilt formed in her stomach and anger that she hadn't stopped the demon and saved his father but that all subsided when it hit her that as Lenalee she could help him and comfort him even though he hated the other part of her. The Chinese girl sighed as she answered.

_Hello__?_

The corners of Kanda's lips went upward for just a second and suddenly he felt as though a small part of the huge weight he had on his shoulders was picked up just by hearing her voice. He was again surprised at the effect she had on him even though they had known each other for about two-three weeks.

**H-hey.**

Lenalee frowned at the brokenness and sorrow his voice held. She swallowed hard when she asked the worst question a person in his situation could be asked but she had to pretend that she didn't know what had happened. It was a good thing she could act and lie though she hated lying to people she truly cared about.

_Is everything alright__?_

Kanda swallowed hard and felt the pain come back again with full force along with his anger. He wished that he didn't need to say this but denial didn't help and he had to voice it sooner or later.

**There was another attack of the Black Butterfly and…**

He stopped unsure if he had the power to go on. He stood silent for a about a minute when Lenalee felt she needed to help him in some way.

_D-did something happen to you or…to someone else. Did she kill another person__?_

She hated this. She didn't like the fact that she had to hurt him this way but she had gone through the same and knew what it felt like. She knew he needed to hear it out of his own mouth first and then out of other in order to start believing it was actually reality instead of just a bad nightmare.

**My father. She-she killed him. He's gone and I…**

That was when his voice cracked. That was the moment the first tears came. Lenalee's eyes started watering but she blinked them back and waited for him to calm down and finish what he had begun to say but a small part of her was glad that he trusted her this way; trusted her enough to let her hear him cry.

Kanda managed to swallow the pain away for awhile and ask her something which he hoped she would accept.

**I don't know what to do. I couldn't even cry. H-how did you manage to pull through it all Lenalee****?**

Lenalee smiled and somehow she knew what she had to do though her brain told her that this might be the biggest mistake she had ever made.

_I can come over and- and help you. It's enough to just feel the presence of another human being at first and then you'll start to accept the fact that he's gone even though a small part of you would always deny it for about a month or two and after that you'll star to accept it completely._

Kanda was relieved when he heard her accept the offer he had never made. The Japanese detective knew that it was crazy but right now he needed someone to talk to and she was the closest person he had no matter how unrealistic it sounded judging by the fact that he didn't even know the girl a month ago.

**Can you****?**

Lenalee smiled at his protectiveness even at a time like this he still thought about the other and his/her feelings.

_I'll be right there but there's just one thing._

**What****?**

_I don't know where you live._

After about forty minutes Lenalee had finally managed to arrive at Kanda's place. The Chinese girl paid the taxi driver his money though he didn't deserve even half of it considering that he had mistaken Kanda's address three times already but overall he had found it and Lenalee was glad about it. The girl was now making her way towards the front door of the skyscraper and found out that the doors weren't locked. She panicked and quickly made her way up to the floor where the Japanese detective's apartment was. The violet eyed girl went into the elevator and looked at her appearance. She was wearing a long light brown coat and only her dark boots could be seen. She was thankful that the coat kept her warm and she was able thanks to it to just put on some of the sweaters Cassandra's ex had left behind. Due to her small form the sweater went all the way down to her mid thigh and kept her pajamas which consisted of a tank top and short shorts because in her dormitories was very hot hidden.

As the elevator doors separated the girl made a few quick steps and was even more surprised to find his apartment door open also. Panic struck her and she burst into the apartment and what she saw made her eyes widen. She just couldn't believe her eyes. The view before her made her laugh at herself and how ridiculous she might have looked like and of course embarrassment filled her whole being and wasn't left unnoticed as a blush colored her pale face.

In front of her was a surprised Kanda with his hair down and wet because he had obviously been taking a shower and the only thing which covered his bare form was a towel which hung loosely around his torso and went above his knees. Lenalee immediately turned around covering her eyes in the process and started thinking of an apology which she said praying she didn't stutter which she sadly did.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just the front door was open and I thought something might've h-happened to you."

Kanda was amused. She looked utterly adorable trying to keep her eyes covered and sneaking a pick once and awhile which didn't go unnoticed. The Japanese man knew that the situation should've made him more embarrassed than proud but he just couldn't help but smirk at the effect his half naked body had on her. Of course he was aware of the situation they were in and managed to say in a stoic voice on which he congratulated himself.

"Why don't you wait for me in the living room while I go and change, okay?"

Lenalee nodded and made her way towards his living room. The interior was incredible. Everything went along with everything else. Every piece of furniture looked amazing and looked as though it had been made for this particular room and to fit with the others.

As Lenalee was admiring the choice of furniture she got shocked when someone cleared his throat. She immediately turned her face around to the one who had made it and her eyes locked with sad grey ones. She frowned at that but decided to let him speak rather than voice it out. She knew how hard it was for him but the girl wanted him to ask for help or talk about his father's death rather than having to force it out of him. Kanda tried to smile genuinely but all he did was smile a sad and half one for a second or two. Lenalee got even more worried about him and sympathize with him for everything he was forced to go through because of that demon and the fact that she wasn't strong enough to stop it. She knew that she shouldn't blame herself for that or at least not now so that was why she forgot about the enormous amount of guilt refusing to leave her and directed her attention to the person who was now sitting beside her.

"Thanks for coming." he started but his eyes went downward for a second and then back up.

"You know you can take off your coat and put it in the closet, right?" he stated as he smirked while she eyed him sheepishly but eventually took of her coat. He took it and put it in the closet next to his now locked front door.

When Kanda came back he saw her attire and his eyes widened for a second but before he could ask she decided to say her reasons for dressing like that.

"The reason why I'm dressed like this is because I didn't want to make you wait and this was the first thing I grabbed from my drawers. Trust me you wouldn't want to know what I'm wearing under it." she said but knew that the last sentence was a huge mistake for his attention was already drawn and judging by the smirk he had on his face he wasn't going to let it go until she told him but Lenalee knew what he needed right now and it wasn't soothing his curiosity. That was why she put one of her hands on his cheek and stroked the surprisingly soft but cold skin. She stopped her movements but kept her hand in its place. She saw that it relaxed him for he had his eyes closed and was leaning into the touch. She smiled at the fact that she could help him even if he still hadn't said even a word about what had happened.

When she withdrew her hand Kanda was obviously disappointed because the warmth was gone but he knew that it was high time he faced the truth and who better than her could help him do it? That was why he took a deep breath in and took her hands in his gaining her full

attention yet again. Grey met violet. Kanda gazed into her eyes and smiled finally feeling strong enough to face reality. He decided that he couldn't beat around the bush any longer so that was why he voiced it all out.

"When he died I… I couldn't even register what I was doing. It felt like everything I had disappeared along with him. Even though we weren't always on good terms I still loved him and to lose him like that is just too…painful." he said and looked down but Lenalee's reassuring squeeze and gaze helped him continue.

"I don't know what possessed me to grab the gun and shoot at the Black Butterfly but I did it. The problem is that she didn't even flinch. This night I realized that we aren't dealing with a normal criminal; we're dealing with something that isn't even human; a demon or I don't know what."

Lenalee hated the way he called her but she managed to swallow her anger at being compared to the awful creatures who had actually taken away his father's life. She then looked into his eyes and all that she could read in them apart from pain was only thirst for revenge and anger. She gulped when her eyes locked with his fiery gaze. Right now she couldn't recognize the thoughtful and kind person who she met three weeks ago. She was terrified at his appearance and the fact that if he truly wanted revenge that meant that he was now her enemy but that was something which she couldn't exactly take and her eyes started to fill with tears again but she blinked them back but not fast enough for he had already noticed.

Kanda's eyes softened immediately when he saw her tears and he brought his thumb to brush them away. He was surprised at her reaction but figured that it was because he was talking about revenge on a mass murderer who he claimed wasn't even human. Lenalee was thankful that he blamed the tears on fear or maybe concern which was partially the truth.

The next two hours were spent in talking about different things. Lenalee explained how she felt after her parent's death and gave him a few pieces of advice on how to deal with all the pain. She told him how he should spend time with his friends not only alone; how he shouldn't let himself get consumed by memories and sadness or let his emotions take control; through it was hard she knew he could handle it because after all he wasn't a kid he was a grown man.

After the topic about death of close relatives and how to deal with it was over they started talking about different things. The best part was that it helped draw Kanda's mind away from his father for awhile. Lenalee was surprised about that but didn't voice it all not wanting to ruin the mood. Right now it was back to what she was wearing underneath the sweatshirt but Lenalee just wouldn't tell him and feeling persistent Kanda decided to try something. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to sit on his lap and made her look directly into his eyes.

"Tell me."

Lenalee glared but stuck her tongue out at him saying for the tenth time that night no. He then pulled his hands down but didn't miss the way she reacted when they brushed her stomach. She jumped away a bit which meant only one thing. She was ticklish. Lenalee's eyes widened when he smirked and tried to escape but it was too late. His hands were already on her stomach tickling every part of it. She started laughing like crazy and begged for him to stop.

"Kanda… plea-Ha ha- please stop!" she managed to choke out but he just wouldn't.

His fingers continued to tickle her and he was smirking at the way she was out of breath and laughing like crazy not being able to catch her breath. He had to admit that even now with her hair in a mess and her face red and in sweat from al the laughter she still looked quite cute.

"Please! Ha! S-stop!" she screamed again between fits of laughter and he smirked answering:

"Only if you answer my question."

Kanda then went on to tickle her even more quickly and Lenalee couldn't hold it anymore and decided to scream in defeat.

"Fine!"

"Fine what?"

Kanda tickled her a bit more.

"Fine! I'll d-do –ha – it."

He then stopped and waited for her to answer as she caught her breath. Lenalee was now breathing heavily with her face tinged with red again on his shoulder. Kanda looked at her with an amused and smirking face as she tried to pout at the unfairness but didn't have the power.

After a few minutes she couldn't delay the answer anymore unless she was in for another round of tickling which she wasn't. The girl sighed and braced herself for what was to come.

"I'm wearing my pajamas." she said and watched as even more curiosity filled his gaze. Before he could ask she decided to answer.

" Because in the dormitories is really hot even I don't know why I hat to wear a tank top and shorts so please don't-"

She was caught off when Kanda started laughing heartily which was the first time she had actually seen him do that and even thought it was amazing it was still embarrassing and annoying being laughed at. She waited for him to calm down and eyed him angrily. The Japanese detective smirked.

"I don't see anything embarrassing in that though I am wondering…" he said but didn't finish teasing her as his eyes traveled up and down her body making her blush a bit. She waited for him to stop and her breath caught in her throat when he looked into her eyes with a piercing and dare she say it heated gaze and said something which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"what you look like wearing only that."

Lenalee gulped when he started leaning in and damn his captivating gaze she couldn't even move. Her eyes traveled all over his face resting on his lips a few times. Her face was very hot

and panic rose in to her for she had hit the end of the sofa and there was nowhere to go because her had put both hands between her body trapping her like a predator which he looked like right now.

Kanda didn't know what had taken over him but the minute she answered his question his dirty mind had got the better of him and pictured the way she would like in that. His gaze then rested on those sweet luscious pink lips which were half parted due to surprise. In the process of his leaning in she had licked them a few times absentmindedly only increasing the want in him to crush his lips against her full inviting ones. In that moment all the other world was forgotten – the pain and emptiness he had felt had completely vanished into thin air when they were talking; their age difference; the fact that she was only a teenage girl and he a soon-to-be detective; the Black Butterfly and his thirst for revenge along with her guilt had disappeared completely and there was nothing stopping them now; nothing could stop him from crashing his lips against hers; from tasting every cavern of her sweet desired mouth; his tongue dancing with her own and finally claiming her mouth after he had won a battle of dominance if there had been one; nothing and no one could interfere and stop him from kissing her deeply, passionately, heatedly, needy and maybe going even further. Just as his face drew closer and closer until there were only few inches left between them and she could feel his hot breath on her face ghosting her lips. Their noses and foreheads were touching. Their lips were so close. Just as he was about to put his lips on hers the phone rang ruining the moment completely though they didn't know whether it had saved them or had been utterly unneeded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lenalee looked at Kanda and his eyes met hers for just a brief second before he got up to answer it. She heard him curse under his breath and was surprised at the way he talked to the person on the other line. She found him and his attitude including all the changes in his facial expressions completely hilarious. She put a hand on her mouth trying to prevent the fits of laughter from escaping her. In result to that her body started shaking while the conversation between Kanda and the other person ended. The Japanese detective rubbed his temples and then ran a hand through his hair before looking at the clock. It was 8 a.m. in the morning. He frowned and then turned to Lenalee who had calmed down. He took a deep breath and spoke in a not very pleasant but still caring manner about the person who had called him.

"I'm sorry," he began" but you're going to have to leave unless you want to meet a stupid bean sprout who is always way too polite and kind for his own good and an annoying hyperactive rabbit whose curiosity and stupidity have no match in this world."

Lenalee looked at him and he was surprised that she wasn't offended though he was taken aback by her puzzled expression and the crossing of her arms over her chest. She pointed an accusing finger at him and said something which a mother would probably say to him.

"You shouldn't talk that way about your friends Yu-**chan**."

She then stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner and giggled when he glared at her for the way she had called him. When she assured him and promised not to call him that way anymore he eased a bit but his anger and irritation rose again when the phone rang for the second time that day. He sighed and went with her to the door. Before she left he kissed her forehead and she hugged him. They didn't want to let go but Lavi and Allen were just too persistent for they were extremely concerned about their good "friend" Yu Kanda who hadn't been seen by neither one of the two after the murder of his dear father. Kanda and Lenalee both reluctantly let go of the other and neither of them looked away until Lenalee reached the stairs and Kanda's smile faded being replaced by his usual emotionless face.

The day went strange for the both of them. Kanda was forced to spend it with Lavi and Allen who had brought something he had never expected them to bring. The Japanese detective sighed and glared at them for daring to bring alcohol into his apartment or even in the building where he lived. When his friends stopped babbling about how their day had gone by too fast and how everyone at the office were concerned about him after his father's death they had decided to come by and see how he was though somewhere deep inside they already knew that he wouldn't share anything or rather he'd lie that he all right and let it be.

When the two younger boys stopped talking dark eyes met with green and grey concerned ones. Lavi and Allen frowned at the emptiness their friend's eyes held. They were ready to say something to comfort him but were utterly surprised when Kanda started the conversation on the most delicate topic at hand which couldn't just be left out of their conversation.

"If you want me to say anything, then give me a bottle." Kanda said. Lavi and Allen didn't say a word but just complied. They wanted to help him and if drinking was going to do the trick for awhile then why not plus it was only one bottle right. What harm could it do?

During that time Lenalee had come home only to be met by a worried Cassandra who wouldn't leave her alone until she had checked everywhere for injuries. Once the worried girl had settled down a little and had finished scolding Lenalee and telling her to never do such a thing again the green-headed teen sighed and was allowed to breathe without the constant stare of her best friend who was now searching the fridge for food for the Chinese girl's stomach growled a few seconds ago. The violet eyed girl took the banana Cassandra had thrown to her after a few minutes.

When Lenalee was finished with the fruit the great questioning of Cassandra began.

"Why didn't you phone me when the battle was over and more importantly – WHY THE HELL WAS THERE BLOOD EVERYWHERE?!"

Cassandra screamed the last part and was now panting finally letting out all of her anger and frustration. Then the girl broke into tears clutching Lenalee's coat in the process and falling on her knees. The Chinese girl stroked the other girl's hair and waited for the sobs and hot tears to lessen. Soon there were only heavy breaths and few tears rolling down Cass's cheeks. Lenalee looked into the blue eyes of her best friend which were now as red as a rose. Even at such a time Cassandra still looked beautiful. The Chinese sighed and hugged her friend apologizing for all the trouble and worry she had caused her.

As Lenalee was facing the wall her eyes darkened. The light they had faded and soon tears came to her eyes.

"His dad died and…" Lenalee started to say but a sob escaped her beautiful lips and she choked. Cassandra quickly pulled back and looked into her friend's eyes. The scene before her tore her heart and made it ache. She too couldn't hold her tears and anger at the unfairness. This time the demons had got too far. They had hurt an innocent man who was just there by coincidence or was it planned all along? Was the Earl actually starting to act and was planning to hit her where it hurt the most – her heart? Lenalee swallowed hard at the thought of having either Cassandra or Kanda hurt or even worse – lose them. The Chinese girl clutched her best friend's, who was literally her only family, shirt and sighed trying to get rid of all of those negative thoughts and focus on the positive side of things. But what exactly was good about her situation right now? She was hunted literally by the police and every single citizen was scared of her. She was lying to Kanda and guilt kicked in every single time she looked into his eyes. Cassandra was the only person who understood her and cared for her and was worried out of her mind when she hadn't even called and what had possessed her to forget about her best friend? Lenalee had no answer to that. Of course, Kanda was her first priority last night but he had got a bit better and when she left she could've called or at least sent her a text message but no she didn't even do that.

The Chinese girl looked at her friend and sighed as she pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes.

"And I don't know how I'm going to go on lying to him."

Cassandra understood everything she meant behind those few words. It wasn't just lying to someone who wasn't even her boyfriend. It wasn't just having him hate her though that was truly painful. The main problem was that Lenalee had done only one single damn thing all her entire life – training and fighting against someone who clearly could kill her any second if he

wanted to. Cassandra looked at the wall and had the urge to kick and punch it or scream in frustration or most likely anger at the unfairness her friend was forced to live with but decided against it. She did something else – hugged Lenalee and let her cry like the previous night the Chinese girl had been the rock that saved Kanda from drowning now she needed one and Cassandra was the perfect person for it.

After a few more hours of talking the mood had lightened and the topic of the girls' conversation was the "almost kiss" as Lenalee liked to call it.

"Why didn't it happen?" Cassandra asked.

"Because his friends were down at the front door and just when we were about to kiss one of them rang the phone and the moment just got ruined I guess."

Cassandra laughed a bit and then the only question Lenalee didn't want to answer but, of course, was unavoidable.

"Did you want it to happen or are you relieved it didn't?"

Lenalee thought about it for a moment and when a picture of Kanda's soft hot lips on hers appeared in her mind, her cheeks burned with a crimson color. Cassandra didn't need a voiced answer since only the tomato color of her friend's, practically sister, face was more than enough. The girl laughed heartily at the green-headed girl who was more than embarrassed from being laughed at. She then decided to get a little revenge on Cassandra and threw a pillow at her naturally hitting the spot where it was aimed for – the face. The impact made Cassandra fall back but quickly stand back up with the soft pillow in hand and returned the hit. Pretty soon the girls were having a pillow fight while feathers were flying around the room. In the end they got tired but knew they had to clean up the mess they had made and so after a few groans they got up and picked up all the feathers and threw them in the bin. After that Cassandra decided it was high time they went to a disco club to get all the demon business out of Lenalee's head. After a few rejections, screams, pouts and protests Cassandra had managed to get her friend into a red dress which had a low cut in the back but not too much to make the girl look dirty or anything and then into a taxi.

They were now into a room with blazing lights in different colors, extremely loud music which could make you deaf in a few seconds and with a lot of people. Lenalee was drinking her third cup of some mixture of alcohol when she saw a familiar face being held by a red-headed boy while a white-headed boy was trying to calm both of them down. She decided to go there because she knew far too well one of them – it was none other than Kanda, who had probably got drunk by now.

Lenalee looked at her watch and her eyes widened. It wasn't that late – only 23:41(nineteen minutes till midnight). She didn't know how Kanda could've got wasted so fast but judging by the situation he was in it was only understandable. She sighed as she walked to them leaving her empty glass on the bar. The green-headed teen made her way through the sweaty crowd to the three figures in the dark corner where they had hoped they would go unnoticed but the punch was distinguishing enough. Lenalee caught Kanda by the arms and helped him regain his balance. The man turned around and was ready to snap at whoever had helped him but when his grey orbs met with warm violet his fists disappeared.

The two other people quickly exchanged each other curious glances but managed to react fast enough and escape from the club. Lavi and Allen introduced themselves after Kanda had tried to punch the red-headed man again. The white haired man succeeded in taming those two as Lenalee looked at Kanda as though he had grown a second head. It now struck her that she did not know him that well at all. She had only seen the nice part of him and witnessed his anger only once. She was happy that Kanda was a lot more than he had shown to her. He could be quite angry, snap and cold. He could also be stern and scary considering the fact that just one cold look from Kanda made Allen a bit afraid though determination could also be seen in the white haired man's eyes. The girl was starting to wonder why she had interrupted their "conversation" but something inside her had told her to and she couldn't ignore her instincts.

"Um. . . I'm sorry for my friends but Kanda here is going through a tough time and I was hoping that you wouldn't press any charges against him for trying to hurt you in a physical away." Allen said while bowing and then looked seriously at a mortified Lenalee.

_This boy is way too nice and polite for his own good. _

Despite the outrageous thought of her pressing charges against anyone let alone Kanda, Lenalee smiled at Allen and laughed nervously while she extended her hand.

"Don't worry! I won't do anything like that because Kanda hasn't done anything wrong. By the way, I believe we don't know each other yet. My name is Lenalee. It is a pleasure to meet you and I would be more than happy to take him to his house since he has probably caused both of you enough problems and…., Lenalee stopped as she looked at both of the astonished boys, bruises perhaps."

Suddenly Kanda tried to hit Lavi but the red headed man quickly dodged it and punched the Japanese detective in the face. He then grabbed the finally unconscious man and asked Allen to call a taxi while balancing the out cold person on his left shoulder. The two men then put his friend in the cab and asked for Lenalee to take him to a hotel as he probably wouldn't want to wake up at his father's apartment again. The girl understood and after they had exchanged their names and phone numbers in case something had happened to Kanda, they were all on their way.

Lenalee looked at the now unconscious man who was lying on her lap sleeping like a baby. She brushed a few of his bangs away from his face. The Chinese girl smiled as she gazed lovingly at the sleeping beauty on her lap. It was true. Though Kanda was a man he was very attractive and he could be as angelic as he was scary when he glared at people. Lenalee laughed at the memory when a waitress had mistaken their order and pitied the poor girl for having to face Kanda's wrath. Now after being in such a mood the girl looked at him again and a question appeared in her mind which had never before had.

_Why do I care about him so much__?_

Lenalee never thought that she would be ready to defend someone with her life other than Cassandra but she was sure that if a demon attacked she wouldn't think to take the blow instead of Kanda. She was ready to face all of his hatred and anger when he found out the truth about her. She was ready to do anything for him; missed him when he wasn't around; felt sad when they had to separate. Lenalee didn't know what this feeling was but it was starting to rise even more when she looked at Kanda and thought that he could bring her both

immense joy and happiness and unbearable pain. She clutched the front of her dress feeling so vulnerable right at that moment. Lenalee knew this feeling and it wasn't good news to her at all. She had experienced it before but never so strongly. The Chinese girl was beginning to fall for him and that was something that couldn't happen. How could she have let things get so far? Her sole purpose in life was to kill the Earl by destroying his "akuma maker". It was never to fall for someone and maybe even start to love them after that. She had accepted her parents' and probably her brother's loss. She knew that it would be hard but she felt that she would be able to deal with Cassandra's death too but now even the thought of losing Kanda evoked a foreign feeling inside her. It was fear, anger, denial at the possibility, and yet there was something more. It was….It was something that could make her cry her eyes out; something that could make her smile disappear forever and happiness be replaced by thirst for vengeance; something that could trigger such anger inside of her and sadness at the same time; only one thing could cause such a thing and that was nothing else than love.

_Love…__?_

"Love…" She whispered unable to do anything else. There was no avoiding it. Lenalee had already fallen in love with Kanda though they had known each other for about a month.

To say that she was scared would be an understatement. The Chinese girl thought she was going mad when the taxi driver told her they had arrived at their destination and that broke her train of thoughts. Lenalee paid him and then asked one of the workers at the hotel to help her get Kanda to their room. Since she didn't trust him to be completely sane in the morning she had decided to be there with and what better way than to spend the night with him at the hotel. Lenalee looked at her watch after she had paid the hotel worker for the assistance. It showed 1:00 a.m. It was surely going to be a fun night.

Lenalee looked at Kanda's sleeping form and sighed as she walked to him and sat on the bed beside him. She touched his cheek with her hand and stroked him tenderly. She then withdrew her hand and gazed at his face. Tear trickled down her cheeks but she quickly brushed them away.

_How can I love him when I'm lying to him like this__?_

The girl then smiled sadly and decided that if he was going to sleep then he at least needed to lose the shirt for it smelled very badly. The Chinese girl unbuttoned his shirt slowly and after a few efforts she had managed to slide it off him and her triumphant smile appeared. It quickly vanished only to be replaced by a blush when her eyes saw his abs. The girl wanted to run her hands over them lingering on some parts to see if they truly were as hard and they looked. She wanted to have him against her own skin pressing against her. Lenalee quickly looked away and scolded herself for having such thoughts but after all who could blame her – she was a teenage girl who had hormones and there was a half-naked man lying on the bed in a room where they were completely alone in the middle of the night. Who wouldn't think the same if they were in her place?

She then took off her coat and her dress being left only in spaghetti strapped tank top and panties. She then loosened her pig tails and went to the bathroom to wash her hands and face and wash Kanda's shirt. After she was done with that she went to bed.

_**In the Morning**_

Kanda woke up with the sun shining in his face. He got up from the bed and after rubbing his eyes he looked around. He appeared to be in a hotel room and thought that either Allen or Lavi had taken him there but when he saw a sleeping beauty beside him and his naked upper form his eyes widened thinking that something must've happened between them. He then saw her dress and coat on a chair and sighed but he was still alarmed.

_Why are we sleeping in the same bed__?__Did I kiss her or do anything else to her__? __What exactly happened last night__?_

He felt something moving beside him and looked to his left where a half-asleep Lenalee was lying. She rubbed her eyes cutely and smiled at him with the most sincere smile anyone could ever see. He then felt guilty and decided to ask her.

"Did I do anything stupid last night?"

The Chinese girl thought for a moment and nodded. His eyes widened. So he had kissed her or maybe even done more.

"I'm sorry for it."

Lenalee was confused and decided that this was one of those rare moments when Kanda was completely open with another human being. She smiled and put his hand in her own intertwining their fingers. She looked him in the eyes.

"Don't worry. These kinds of things happen to everyone."

He looked a bit shocked at her choice of words and lack of anger or disgust or disappointment.

"I know but that's not an excuse. I shouldn't have done what that."

"Judging by the fact that you've just lost the only person you love in the world you have every right to get drunk. Most men even a lot of women do it to forget about the pain."

He froze and Lenalee got worried when she saw his blank expression. She quickly put both hands on his face and then let them slide down until they reached his shoulders and shook him gently trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Kanda. Kanda!"

Lenalee panicked. She knew she shouldn't have brought up that subject again and mentally scolded herself when she felt a pair of strong arms encircling her waist and bringing her gently toward him. She crushed into a hard chest and blushed when she felt his hot skin against her lips. He rested his head on hers and waited for her to relax.

"I thought we had done something. That's why I acted so strangely for a second. There's no need for you to worry or feel guilty about talking about my father."

Lenalee visibly relaxed at his words and he felt a bit bold and decided to finish something. He

pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. The girl felt frightened when she saw the hungry look he was giving her but melted under his piercing gaze. She gave in to temptation. She started leaning in as well as he. In the process she had licked her lips a few times preparing herself for what was to come and unintentionally driving Kanda crazy with every move her tongue made. When he couldn't wait any more he crushed his lips against hers a little too roughly but after a second or two Lenalee started kissing him back. He licked her lower lip asking for entrance and his tongue quickly invaded her mouth finding its prey. They danced in perfect harmony. Lenalee moaned at the sensation of what Kanda's tongue was doing to her own. She blushed when he started sucking only on her tongue. Only the need for air broke their fierce kiss. Lenalee was panting and Kanda was too. The Japanese detective looked her in the eyes a bit worried at first but when he saw that a small smile graced her features all of it disappeared only to be replaced by pure happiness.

The rest of the day was spent in heavy make out sessions and sweet words whispered in that hotel room which had been a quiet observer on many scenes but none had been filled with so much love, passion and shier happiness. The moments which Kanda and Lenalee shared in it were going to be remembered by them for the rest of their lives.

Of course, every beautiful moment had its end and soon they had to leave both returning to their normal daily routines. Lenalee had never been happier while Kanda felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and smiled truly for the first time after his father's death. Little did they know that somebody had witnessed their passionate exchange of feelings in that room and was planning to put an end to it.

**I want to thank everybody for following, reviewing, favouriting( if such a word exists probably not) and reading, of course. I know I promised or might have done that that I would update by the end of August but there has been a delay in this story as I have suffered yet another author's block. But rest assured my dear readers that I might have just been cured. **

**To tell you the truth after finishing my first novel everything has been going downhill from that moment. Though it was way back on the tenth of May 2013 it is still tough to finish it and have to say goodbye to all those wonderful characters. You can also blame this on the yuri anime which I must say I am addicted to. I just can't stop watching it. Maria-sama ga miteru was an awesome anime and I just love all the characters with just a few exceptions and Venus Versus Virus just two incredible anime with amazing endings. Wow. I guess I've been rambling pointlessly a lot. Anyway, I wanted to post this on my birthday (September the 8****th****) but decided against it as I wanted to hear what you think about this chapter and little twist of events before it. I hope at least some of you would click the review section and leave a comment or follow the story and favorite it. If not, then that's okay too. **

**I can't believe it's been already a year and a month since I posted my first story. I am actually going to turn sixteen after less than four days. Ah, time sure flies fast, doesn't it****?**** Thank you again for all the support. I hope some of you are still here. **

**Until next time, folks. (Copied it from Arvendell who I am a huge fan of.)**

_- QueenofRhymes - _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man. If I did, Kanda and Lenalee would obviously have feelings for each other and would end up together. This story is now dedicated to the one and only ****NalSweetheart****. **

**I hope I haven't made too many mistakes. I'm sorry for the long wait. **

_**Chapter Six**_

_Breaking Point_

Lenalee was walking down the street and happily hummed a beautiful melody as she made her way back to the dormitories. She was so happy she wanted to squeal and jump around like a little child who had just got a wanted present for Christmas. The Chinese girl laughed at herself for that wish but did it anyway attracting a little bit of attention toward her but not too much. The teenage girl was ready to scream with delight when she told her friend Cassandra about everything that had happened between her and Kanda but when she tried to unlock the door her movements came to a halt, her body froze and her eyes widened. The lock was broken. Then a thought struck her and she immediately ran inside the room mentally praying to God that what she feared the most hadn't occurred. Of course, it had to have. She fell to her knees clutching the burnt pieces of the carpet and whispering a promise to kill the Earl if he had done anything to hurt Cassandra.

Kanda was unusually happy and cheerful that day. And he had a smile on his face?! Alright that was certainly strange. And that was what every one of his colleagues was thinking right now. Some were ready to jump out of the fifth floor when they heard him humming! If hell hadn't frozen over then one thing was for sure – something was wrong with Kanda. Everyone was wondering what it could be but no one dared to ask since they were too afraid of ruining his mood and most likely having to face one of his famous glares or even the worst possible kind – his infamous death one! What worried them the most about that happiness was that it was unusual for a person who had just lost his most precious person to be so cheery and smiling or maybe he was on drugs or had got laid? Many possibilities ran through the heads of his colleagues but no one ever thought of love. Had Yu Kanda finally found love? And if he had, who would that be? What would the outcome of this relationship be? Questions which even he didn't know the answer to.

.

.

.

.

.

Lenalee ran as fast as she could with her mask and clothes by her side through the tunnels under the city which had turned out to be a very good hideout. It was day light and she couldn't just come barging into the Earl's office, though he was a scum of the worst kind, he still had an identity to keep and she sure had to keep hers hidden, too. She was going underground where the akuma machine probably was. She was going to do some research and then. when the right time had come. she was going to make a move. After she had made sure that Cassandra wasn't hurt, she was going to strike.

_But what if she's already dead__?_

That question came into her mind and she stopped as though a thunder had hit her. Her eyes started watering but she swallowed the tears hoping for the best and repeating something Cass had always said to her:

"_It's no use to worry over something which has already happened or even worse – concern your mind with thoughts that are just stupid assumptions and speculations because their chance of happening is as much as a good outcome, right__?__"_

Lenalee smiled at the memory of her friend's smiling face and flirtatious wink. The girl sighed and decided to keep on going and stop torturing herself with unneeded speculations. What had to happen was going to no matter what she did – if Cassandra had to die she would; if Lenalee was bound to kill the Earl or he her than that was going to happen. With last bits of reassurance the girl put on her mask and protective clothes having reached the building called Earl Corporations.

The Chinese girl climbed a metal latter and opened a door peeking to see if there were any guards or rather demons around, who wanted to bite her head off. It looked as though the coast was clear so that was why she climbed up and carefully closed the door. Lenalee made a few quiet steps and entered a series of tunnels which were past with minor difficulties – a few level ones which were destroyed rather easily, which was why the girl had tensed up. They were expecting her! There was sure to be a trap somewhere around here and Lenalee had already fallen right into it.

_**Somewhere else in the building**_

The Earl was watching as the masked heroine was carefully but surely walking right into his trap. He laughed wickedly as he saw the horror on the girl's face when she saw the huge amount of blood around the corner in the next tunnel, which led to a room. Right after she walked inside it, the door closed shut a click being heard as a sign that the Chinese girl had been locked in.

"I knew it! Nothing like a goody two shoe like her to fall for such a trick. Oh no it's Cassandra's blood! What am I going to do?" He mimicked the thoughts running through the scared girl's mind in a more feminine voice. He then laughed again seeing as his plan had worked just fine.

"Now you're going to face the wrath of one of my first children. One of my very first demons and the strongest one by that! This nuisance is soon going to be disposed of." The Earl laughed again.

_**In the isolated room**_

Lenalee watched with horror and anger in her eyes the creature before her. It resembled a human being only the color of its skin was purple as though not blood but poison was circulating through its blood vessels. The Chinese girl jumped back and prepared to fight as she saw the evil thing before her smirk and speak in a voice that was all too familiar to her.

"I never thought his plan would actually work. You know," started the evil thing as it looked up meeting its black holes with Lenalee's bright violet eyes," killing your friend was the easiest yet most enjoyable thing I have ever done."

Lenalee's eyes flared at the mention of Cassandra's name. She was so angry that she never considered being watched. She was so frustrated with it all and fed up with feeling guilty that she never even for a second thought that this might not be her true enemy; that the real one

was observing from afar waiting for a chance to strike and kill her. NO! All Lenalee was thinking about at that moment was pure vengeance. Nothing less; nothing more. She wanted revenge and she wanted it now. That was why she jumped in the air firing a few tornados at the creature before her, who easily dodged them. Lenalee kicked and kicked it only being granted with explosions of blood vessels leading to her being poisoned. She dodged the droplets as much as she could but nothing worked. She ended up being soaked in the devilish substance. The girl was too occupied with it to notice the evil being forming a sword out of its hand and striking right at her. The girl managed to dodge most of it but her shoulder got wounded. Lenalee winced in pain and grabbed the injured part of her body glaring daggers at the creature only to be granted with another smirk that made her blood boil. The next thing surprised her though. Instead of attacking her with the sword the creature transformed it into a shield screaming:

"Come at me with everything you've got!"

The Chinese girl thought the thing before her was insane. It could've easily finished her by now but it was doing quite the opposite – none of the attacks were strong enough to leave a scar or even deadly but not weak enough to leave an opening; the dodges of her attacks were perfectly calculated. Every movement of that creature was analyzed in incredible detail. Everything about this was too well done, too well performed attacks.

Surprisingly specific movements reminded her of Cassandra because in their karate fights she didn't attack. She preferred to defend herself and dodge Lenalee's assaults until she had worn her out. Then it hit her! That thing had copied Cassandra's fighting style and movements though its were far more precise and perfected. Then one thought crossed her mind that made Lenalee freeze.

_The Earl has been watching Cassandra and I fight all the time in order to copy her fighting style so well which means only one thing – they know that I'm the Black Butterfly. But who__?! __Who could've told them__?!_

One name crossed her mind but she refused to believe it. Not without proof. She would not believe that Cassandra was actually working for the Earl without any proof. Not yet.

The creature had used the opportunity that Lenalee was deep in thought in its advantage. It had attacked her with a blade. The Chinese girl hit the wall hard and gasped for air. She hit the floor blood spilling from her shoulder. She screamed when the evil thing dug its claws in the wound ripping out the pure flesh. Lenalee screamed and screamed but the creature didn't stop. It continued to do it without realizing what it was doing. It dug so deep that it reached her chest near her rapidly beating heart. Lenalee then opened her eyes only to widen. Dark blue eyes stared right at her. Pain and surprise met with wicked happiness. The Chinese girl couldn't believe it. Her body went numb. No longer did she feel the pain. No longer did she dare look at those eyes. Everything they had gone through together went through her head in a rapid mess ending with her in tears. The girl let the hot liquid run down her cheeks as her vision focused on anything but the creature in front of her.

_It couldn't be! It just couldn't…_

Those were the words her mind kept repeating over and over again. Lenalee was in complete denial. She could no longer breathe. Was it because of the shock or the massive bleeding she fainted? No one knew – only the creature and the now smirking Millennium Earl knew.

Lenalee woke up in a dark room. A massive throbbing could be felt in her head. She wiped her head from left to right causing the massive headache to worsen. She winced in pain and waited for her vision to clear. As she was waiting she contemplated on her situation. She had been in worse situations before but now the Earl had a huge advantage – Cassandra. How didn't she notice? How could she have let herself become so close to that thing?! How could Cassandra have betrayed her? Didn't they promise to never hurt the other? Didn't they even make an oath to never abandon the other unless, of course, Lenalee died or vise versa? What was different? What had changed or rather what had **made** her change? The Chinese girl didn't know what could've caused her friend such distress to literally switch herself off. The creature before her was like a robot – fighting and defending itself without realizing its movements or reactions. The Earl had something to do with it all but what exactly was the right question which Lenalee didn't know the answer to. Everything was too confusing for her right now and she was way too tired to think about it. The girl decided to wait and see the reason of her friend's change of behavior. She refused to believe that Cassandra had gone against her on her free will. Something must've happened between her and the Earl but….what?

_I know what to ask but the problem is that no one is here to answer and even if there were, would they be willing to__?_

Suddenly the door burst open and due to Lenalee's now clear vision she was able to see none other than the Earl and Cassandra?! Lenalee felt as though her breath had been caught in her throat. Her mouth went dry and her heart started beating fast. Cassandra's expression was blank almost…hurt? No! Betrayed was the better word but why. What had the Earl told her and more precisely what was their connection? Cassandra wasn't an ordinary akuma and her form was not grotesque enough for an akuma then what the hell was she?!

"Stop thinking or you'll explode." came the Earl's mocking voice which earned him a glare from Lenalee. Obviously Cassandra couldn't explain and the Earl was her only choice but he would never willingly give her answers unless he would gain something from it. The girl was already broken up inside and out. Her body hurt like hell. The wound had been bandaged but the bandage wasn't tied tight enough and any rapid movement which involved struggling, fighting or even running, could make it fall off. Lenalee cursed under her breath which made her enemy smirk.

"Don't worry, Lenalee lee. You'll get all the answers you need after my dear Cassandra returns to her normal state and is able to control her human form." He said which left Lenalee gaping. She had never expected the infamous Millennium Earl to act so civilized and to talk so much and to sound so normal. Heck even his form was normal only a bit too fat. Lenalee chuckled at the thought but when she heard his next words her body froze, her upper lip started shaking, her eyes looked as though they would jump out of their sockets, her blood ran cold, her irises lost their faint remaining flame, her expression went from angry to blank and even more… broken, her will to fight and all her ability to do anything disappeared at the pronunciation of those damn two words!

"**My daughter** is almost ready. I'll leave you alone for now." It was a statement rather than a normal sentence containing such simple words yet had such a terrible effect on the poor exhausted kid. Lenalee was after all just a child. She had barely reached seven when she lost her family. She was around eight when she was granted with the innocence for being the so-called "chosen one". She was nine when she met her best friend now considered a sister – Cassandra – who had taken everything so lightly and had helped her through everything and now when she was only eighteen, which she hadn't even turned yet, she had lost one of her most precious people in the world. It didn't feel like losing a sibling; it was way too painful to even assimilate everything that was happening now, let alone accept it; the worst part of it all was that Cassandra was right there in front of her looking at her with those blue which had once held so much love and so many, many promises; the girl who had comforted her after losing her first boyfriend or nearly failing to win. The person who had whispered soothing and reassuring words after every failure during training and had even trained herself in order to be able to help her or even defend herself… was not the person standing before her. No!

The girl with fierce angry eyes before had nothing in common with the Cassandra Lenalee had once known. Everything had changed for a few damn hours and Lenalee didn't even know why and that was what pained her the most. What had she done to offend Cassandra so much in order to lose her in such a short time? Or had she ever had her as a family; as a sister; as a friend? Something wasn't right at all and Lenalee wanted to find out what it was and she was going to do it if it was the last thing she did.

"Why?" she rasped but that was all she could do right now as new tears came from anger when she looked at the now determined girl in front of her.

Cassandra only looked at Lenalee saying something that left the girl even more confused and hurt than before.

"Because this was why I was created. To hurt you,' she started walking near Lenalee" to cause you pain," she said as she dug into her open wound earning a cry of pain from the girl," to break you," she continued as she threw the chair along with Lenalee at one of the walls breaking it. Cassandra then grabbed it and pulled it to the staircase throwing it again.," to torture you," she went on talking as she threw the lifeless body of the defenseless girl until they had reached the top floor of the building. Cassandra then grabbed the girl by the hair having untied her and hit her with the chair breaking it into pieces in the process before that. She slapped Lenalee so that she could take a good look at the bruised face and bloody body. Cassandra smirked," to kill you." She whispered in the end throwing Lenalee as if she was giving the girl one last chance to survive by flying or even easing the impact and then crawling away.

Lenalee was falling down from the skyscraper's rooftop feeling the cold night air hit her with all its force. The girl just wanted to let herself fall but something at the back of her mind kept screaming not to die. That thing had brought back an image of her family being killed by that person working for the Earl, of Cassandra and, of course, of Kanda reminding her that she still had a reason to live. Thanks to that reminder Lenalee managed to bring alive what was left of her energy and activate her innocence pushing herself away from the earth just as she was about to hit it hard and fly right into an opening leading to the town's sewers.

It smelled terribly but at least it was a safe place. After Lenalee had crashed she managed somehow to bring her lifeless body to one of the hideouts where she had a bed and some food and after clumsily treating her wounds she went to bed in some spare clothes she had found in the messy wardrobe. That night Lenalee didn't sleep. Her mind was too loud. Her tears were too much. Her body was in immense pain but sooner or later fatigue kicked in and knocked her out. Because she lost consciousness was why she managed to fall asleep that night getting at least a bit of rest after that day filled with struggles, questionings of her will and challenges.

Cassandra smiled truly for the first when she saw that Lenalee had managed to cushion her impact with her innocence. The blue-eyed girl then sighed and went back into the building. While she was going back to her room, she replayed all the events that had happened between her and her so-called father the day before Lenalee had come to her rescue only to find her in her demonic form. Cassandra shivered at the thought of hurting the girl more than she already had but God knows she couldn't control her actions and more importantly she had no other choice or did she?

_Cassandra struggled as much as she could but when she heard the dark chuckling of her creator her blood ran cold. The Millennium Earl pulled the blindfold off her eyes only to be met by a fierce glare of beautiful blue irises which had storms in themselves. He glared at her but then smirked. Cassandra froze when she saw the emotions running through his eyes – motivation and true evil wickedness and happiness for having come up with a good plan to win. Cassandra knew that he wanted her to "serve her purpose" for being created but she didn't want to hurt Lenalee let alone kill her. Cassandra was well aware of the fact that she had been created only to get along with the holder of the innocence, make them love her or at least care a lot about her and then kill him or her depending on who the person was. But the poor girl had never expected to meet such an amazing and strong girl who always thought positively and never backed out of a fight or fell in self-pity after a fight. Cassandra had never intended to start liking her human form and to start __**feeling **__emotions like happiness, gratitude or even love. She had never expected to truly laugh with the girl or become so close to her. She had never planned it at all but it had happened and now she had to face her creator, her so called father, who only wanted the Black Butterfly killed and didn't give a damn about either her or the Black Butterfly's death. Of course, he wouldn't because that was all he had ever wanted after he had met the only one who could stand a chance against him, the one who could destroy him. _

_Cassandra smirked after she had declined yet again but her smirk of satisfaction disappeared when the Earl hadn't hit her or done anything to her. That was a sign that he was going to do something far worse – not hurt her but hurt the only person she cared about – Lenalee…Cassandra shivered at the thought and let sadness cloud her sky blue eyes for a second before looking up to see the Earl. He looked at her and smirked._

"_If you don't obey, I am going to fight with her and you know what is going to happen then. If you do agree to serve your purpose though, I might consider sparing the useless girl's life this time." He said watching with glee as the girl's head fell down signaling that she had given up on all sorts of protest and had agreed to everything he wished her to do. The Earl smirked again and went to untie her. He then told her his plan of luring Lenalee into that room where Cassandra had to break her soul and scar not only her body but also her mind. The girl didn't like the plan at all but agreed to do it as long as Lenalee was going to live. She was fine with it all but the next words made her blood boil._

"_I am going to control your demonic form though and you are not going to say anything good to her at all. Only the things you have always wanted to say to the chosen one since you were created." The Millennium Earl stated which made Cassandra even angrier. She wanted to _

_protest. She wished she could wipe away that smirk of his but knew she couldn't. She hated herself deeply for what she was about to do but she didn't have any other choice._

At least that was what she thought; Cassandra kept reminding herself that night. Everything had gone according to the Earl's plan but there was no telling what his next actions were going to be given that now the only person who could stop him was deeply hurt and broken and probably did not have the physical ability to oppose him. Cassandra's eyes started watering when an image of Lenalee's lifeless eyes appeared in front of her. She hated the fact that she was the cause of it all. The blue-eyed girl wanted to run to one of their many hiding places and hug the girl even tell her the three words she thought she had never needed to tell her – _I love you… _Everything seemed so hard and Cassandra wanted to scream in exasperation at her uselessness but she knew it could not change her complicated situation. She brainstormed herself thinking of ways she could help Lenalee win against the Earl and after many sleepless hours the perfect solution to her problem came to her mind and she finally managed to fall asleep with a sad but hopeful smile on her angelic looking face.

**A/N: Phew… this chapter is probably one of the hardest ones I have ever written but I needed to write it since it's kind of one of the peaks of this story and without it I would not be able to continue the story. I want to thank all of you for the patience and the support. I am not going to write names of users this time because I am way too tired to go and search. I want to thank **_**NalSweetheart**___**whose story inspired me to write this chapter. The story is a kanlena one and it's sad but if you want to, you can check it out. Believe me it's a really amazing one. **

**Finally I want to thank every single one of you who has followed/favourited/ reviewed/ read/ liked/ loved/ criticized this story. Thank you for the support! Don't worry in the next chapter there is GOING to be a kanlena moment. It's going to be awesome right after I think of it, of course. Well, probably not awesome, but….I'll make it worth the wait. I just want to warn you that I'm in tenth grade and I'm currently studying for my CAE exam which I'm going to take I don't know when. I hope I'll be able to update every month but I can't promise anything. I just wanted to warn just in case there are people who actually look forward to this story's update. **

**I hope every one of you has had an awesome week and probably an even more awesome weekend. **

**Until my next update!**

_~ QueenofRhymes ~ _


End file.
